The Wall
by KateB-fan
Summary: Castle está desesperado por derribar la pared que lo separa de Kate... y lo intentará a cualquier costo... incluyendo tácticas un poco infantiles... espero que les guste... Capítulo 17 listo! Epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia solo tiene spoilers del primer capítulo... ha pasado un tiempo desde que Kate le dio sus razones a Rick de por que no podía mantener una relación como quisiera con un hombre... y él está desesperado por tirar abajo esa pared que los separa... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**The wall**

Richard Castle se quedó observando a su compañera, musa, amiga sin decir nada. La había amado en silencio durante un par de años. Se había animado a sincerarse con ella y ella lo había olvidado. Las apuestas parecían estar en su contra, y sin embargo, luego de tres meses de incertidumbre… de pensar que la había perdido por completo, ella se había sincerado con él, le había dicho que rompió su relación con Josh, y que no podría pensar en tener el tipo de relación que ella desearía, si antes no resolvía el caso de su madre…

Para muchos, ese comentario hubiera inspirado un poco de pena, pero para Castle, significaba esperanza. Estaba claro que si se había separado de Josh era porque no lo amaba… y si le había hecho ese comentario a él, era porque de alguna manera, le estaba pidiendo un poco más de paciencia.

Y en ese momento, él pensó que la esperaría… que lo haría el tiempo que fuese necesario para poder estar con ella. Pero luego de un par de semanas se dio cuenta de que no tenía la certeza de nada. No sabía si el caso sería resuelto algún día, sobre todo porque la vida de Kate corría peligro, y tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta que era con él, con quien ella quería estar, luego de poder derribar esa pared en su corazón… quizás lo intuía, y podía estar en lo cierto, pero… no podía estar seguro…

Y entonces, Castle tuvo una idea… al principio le pareció infantil, pero luego se dio cuenta de que quizás le serviría para ayudarla a relajarse un poco y para comenzar a tirar abajo un par de ladrillos.

Sonrió ante la idea y buscó su celular…

A la distancia, Kate levantó la cabeza de un informe que leía y lo miró. Últimamente había descubierto que había momentos en el día en que solo mirarlo, le devolvía un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón. Seguía haciendo terapia, y seguía atemorizada con algunas cosas, pero lo único que realmente la ayudaba a seguir adelante era tenerlo cerca a él. Aunque a una prudente distancia.

Al terminar el día, él se acercó a saludarla y la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta. Sus manos apenas rozaron sus hombros y ella lo miró con intensidad. El sonrió y cerró suavemente los ojos mientras suspiraba. Ella supo que estaba reprimiendo su deseo de besarla. Y ella también lo hizo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Castle…- le dijo en tono suave y luego miró sus labios.

-Si… hasta mañana…- dijo él y la miró irse, como tantas veces…- amor…- dijo cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Y luego salió tras ella, dispuesto a poner en práctica su plan.

* * *

><p>Kate acababa de cepillarse los dientes y estaba dispuesta a irse a acostar cuando escuchó el timbre.<p>

Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de imaginarse quien podría ser. Por suerte aún no se había cambiado, y cuando abrió la puerta, también abrió la boca, al encontrarse con un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas…

-Katherine Beckett?- dijo el cadete de la florería asomando su cabeza por donde pudo y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si…- dijo ella.

-Quiere que se lo acomode en algún lado?… Pesa una tonelada…- dijo el chico.

-Si… pasa por favor…- dijo ella y le indicó un lugar al costado del sofá.

Kate le dio una propina al muchacho y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos se pasearon inquietos por el ramo y sonrió. Tanta opulencia podía solo significar una cosa. Castle…

Revisó el ramo y encontró una pequeña tarjeta. "Esta es la única forma que encontré para demostrar mi admiración por una mujer tan increíble… espero que no te sientas ofendida, estas rosas no llegan a opacar tu belleza." Y lo firmaba "A"

Kate se sintió confundida. Si bien Castle tenía facilidad de palabras, no lo creía capaz de expresarse así, él solía ser más directo… y "A" no le recordaba a nadie… pero podía ser cualquiera…

Se quedó contemplando las rosas por un momento y se lamentó de que no fueran de él. Momentos después, aún pensativa y tratando de descifrar de quien se trataba, se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, realizó su rutina de yoga y luego se duchó. Comenzó a prepararse el desayuno y sonó el timbre.<p>

El mismo muchacho de la florería apareció ante sus ojos con una bandeja repleta de cosas para desayunar.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de cansancio del muchacho- gracias…- dijo tomando la bandeja.

-Espero que a su admirador no se le ocurra hacerle un envío en la madrugada…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Y… tú sabes quien es mi admirador?

-No tengo idea… sra. Yo solo me dedico a la distribución…- dijo él y ella empujó la puerta con el pie ni bien lo vio desaparecer.

Kate buscó la tarjeta y leyó. "Buenos días! Disfrútalo" "A" Miró la bandeja y sonrió. No podía ser nada malo…

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Kate entraba al precinto y dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio. Miraba para todos lados, en busca de alguien que la estuviese contemplando secretamente. Pero no vio a nadie.<p>

Trató de enfocarse en su trabajo y encontró absorbida por el último caso en el que trabajaba.

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo Castle dejándose caer en su silla.

-Hey… - dijo ella y sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Se me hizo tarde y no pude comprar el café cuando venía en camino… te invito a desayunar…

-No… gracias… ya desayuné… pero si me tomaría otro café…- le dijo sonriendo. Su admirador podría ser muy caballero, pero ella no quería perderse la oportunidad de estar un rato con Castle…

* * *

><p>Kate y Rick caminaron por la calle y de tanto en tanto, él la miraba, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de las sensaciones que sus regalos habían provocado. Pero Kate era una mujer misteriosa… insondable a veces, y sería muy difícil poder sacarle alguna palabra…<p>

Entraron en un bar cercano al precinto y él pidió dos cafés. No hablaron mucho, pero, al igual que todos esos días, las miradas fueron por demás de intensas.

-Cuéntame de Alexis…- dijo Kate.

-Nada nuevo… me refiero a algo que no sepas… sigue con la idea de irse… aunque todavía no sabe bien qué estudiará…

-Debes dejarla volar, Castle…- le dijo ella y sonrió, por un momento perdida en sus ojos. Se sentía tan cerca, tan conectada a él, que se preguntaba si eran ideas suyas o este era otro paso lógico en su relación con Castle.

-Te pasa algo?- le dijo él, sintiendo que ella estaba más emocional, pensativa, sensible.

-No… nada…- dijo y sonrió. La camarera se acercó con los cafés y él continuó observándola.

-Me preguntaba si… - dijo y se interrumpió, no estaba seguro de haber tenido una buena idea, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, tuvo que seguir hablando- te gustaría ir a comer esta noche? No es una cita, por supuesto… - dijo aclarando su garganta y Kate sonrió- solo… no se… estuve pensando que te pasas todo el tiempo trabajando y no sales… y… digo… quizás podrías distenderte…- dijo nervioso.

-Adonde iríamos?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Depende de donde quieras ir…

-Pues… hay un restaurant nuevo en el centro… muero por conocerlo…

-El de comida oriental?- alzó la ceja él.

-Cómo sabías?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Te conozco…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Irás de traje? He oído que hay que vestirse bien…

-Si… es un problema? Necesitas algo?

-No, no… me compré un vestido no hace mucho y he deseado estrenármelo y esta sería una buena ocasión…

-Pasaré por ti a las 8 entonces…

* * *

><p><strong>Evidentemente Rick está decidido a derribar esa pared y lo hace desde todos los ángulos... esta historia sigue! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, esto está resultado un poco diferente de lo que me imaginé... espero que les guste...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, ambos se dedicaron a trabajar y de cuando en cuando, alguna mirada les recordaba la "no cita" que tendrían.

Antes de irse, Rick volvió a repetir su rutina diaria y se acercó a ella.

-De verdad no estás muy cansada? Lo podemos dejar para otro día…- le dijo cruzando los dedos para que ella no le dijera que si…

-Estoy bien, Castle… pero si tú estás cansado…- le dejó la decisión a él.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate se puso la chaqueta y sonrió también.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Kate terminaba de retocar su maquillaje suave mientras observaba su figura enfundada en un vestido corto color turquesa, sencillo pero sugerente, no ajustado, solo en los correctos lugares, resaltando su figura…<p>

El cabello suelto caía por debajo de sus hombros, y no lo había alisado, tal como a él le gustaba.

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Esta no es una cita, se repitió a si misma. Pero hacía mucho tiempo en que no salía con Castle. Y ambos se encontraban en un momento bastante particular. Ninguno de los dos presionaba al otro, y ambos sabían que había algo más, pero habían acordado tácitamente, no hablar de ello por ahora.

Kate sonrió pensando cuanto hacía que no se divertía realmente y en compañía de Castle, estaba segura de que lo lograría…

A las 8 en punto, el timbre sonó y ella se miró al espejo por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. Sus sandalias altas la ponían casi a la misma altura que él y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda…

Abrió la puerta sonriente y ambos se quedaron un par de segundos observándose mutuamente.

-Hey…- dijo solo ella y abrió la boca, pero no siguió hablando.

-Hey… - repitió él y tampoco pudo decir mucho, solo sonrió.

-Llegaste justo…- dijo ella luego de un momento largo de silencio.

-Bien…- dijo él con una mano tras su espalda- ahora entiendo…

-Ahora entiendes?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Si… entiendo por qué me dijiste que tenías un vestido para estrenar… es… impactante…

-Me enamoré de él cuando lo vi… tenía que ser mío…- dijo ella y él la miró con intensidad.

-Bueno… me siento tonto… se que esto no es una cita pero…- dijo y sacó una rosa rosada de detrás de su espalda- no pude evitarlo…

-Ah… Castle… gracias…- le dijo y se hizo a un costado- quieres pasar? Buscaré mi abrigo y mi cartera…

-Si… gracias…- dijo él y sonrió apenas vio el gigantesco ramo de flores en su living…

Kate se puso el tapado y tomó su cartera y cuando lo vio, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Lindas…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

-Si…- dijo solo ella y bajó la vista.

-Son… un regalo?- le dijo con cautela.

-Si… no creo que pudiera gastar tanto dinero en un arreglo para mi…- dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

-De… de quién?- preguntó el con nerviosismo.

-Aún… no lo se…- dijo ella con seriedad. Si sabía que era él quien las enviaba, se lo hubiera dicho.

-No sabes?- preguntó él con desconfianza.

-Parece que tengo un admirador…- dijo ella con sus ojos perdidos en el opulento ramo.

-Parece que te admira…- dijo él suspirando y ella sonrió- lo entiendo…- agregó y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate sonrió con sinceridad. Esos comentarios le llegaban mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, estaban sentados en el restaurant esperando su comida.<p>

-El lugar es realmente lindo…- apreció Kate mientras miraba el lugar y sonreía.

-La verdad que si…- dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Habías venido?- quiso saber ella.

-No… esta es la primera vez… supongo que el destino quería que viniéramos juntos… - dijo alzando la ceja.

-Supongo que si…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada.

-Y tú como estás?- le preguntó y ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Bien, Castle… por qué me preguntas?

-Solo… quiero saber cómo estás… estuviste en peligro no hace mucho… sigues luchando contra fantasmas…

-Estoy bien…- dijo y apretó su mano por sobre la mesa.

Castle miró sus manos reunidas y luego la miró a ella.

-Lo siento, Kate… a veces me preocupo más de la cuenta…- dijo él y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

-Lo se… y te lo agradezco…- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa, se sentía extraña, pero quería que las cosas fluyeran, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Pero quiero que me digas si me pongo pesado… no es mi intención…- dijo y levantó su mano, besando delicadamente sus dedos y ella sintió electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Kate abrió la boca para contestar, pero el mozo llegó con la comida y los interrumpió. Kate rescató su mano y sonrió sin sentido…

Comenzaron a comer y testearon los nuevos sabores que les habían ofrecido. La comida resultó muy bien y ellos se concentraron en hablar de cosas del trabajo principalmente, tenían un caso en el que trabajaban y aunque habían acordado dejar el trabajo de lado, no pudieron… pero se sintieron confortables de todas formas…

Al término de la cena, Castle comenzó a contar una de sus anécdotas y ella apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su cara mientras lo miraba entretenida. De pronto, Castle sintió que se había olvidado de lo que decía. Estaba demasiado absorbido por el gesto interesado de ella. Quizás era el sake que habían tomado, pero se sentía hechizado por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

Kate alzó ambas cejas cuestionándolo.

-Y bien?- dijo aguardando que siguiera hablando- qué pasó?

-Lo… lo siento, Kate… me olvidé lo que estaba diciéndote… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa… - dijo ella y sonrió- te afectó el sake…- dijo y sonrió.

-Puede que si…- dijo él y se sonrojó.

-A mi también…- admitió ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-Qué tal si… salimos a caminar un rato… el aire fresco nos ayudará a recuperarnos…- dijo y llamó al mozo.

-Si…- dijo solo ella y un par de minutos luego, estaban afuera.

Caminaron como acostumbraban a hacerlo, casi pegados, pero sin tocarse. Lo hicieron en silencio, solo escuchando el ruido de sus pasos, especialmente los de ella. Al llegar a una esquina, él se detuvo en seco y la miró.

-Mejor?- preguntó.

-Mejor…- asintió ella.

-Kate… sobre tu admirador… - dijo con seriedad.

-Qué pasa con él?

-No… no se te ocurrió pensar que quizás es uno de esos locos? Un obsesionado?

-Estoy acostumbrada a esos…- dijo y lo señaló a él con la cabeza.

-Ah… qué graciosa…- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No te preocupes, Castle…

-Y no has investigado sobre él?… quizás tiene un prontuario…

-No me interesa por ahora… me agrada saber que alguien me admira… me hace sentir bien…

-Pero… Kate…

-Qué pasa Castle…- le dijo y se acercó a él- estás celoso?

-Celoso? Yo? De alguien que te regala un ramo gigantesco de rosas?

-Con una frase hermosa… y un desayuno humeante justo cuando lo necesito…

-Todo eso?- dijo él y por dentro sintió que el corazón estallaba de placer.

-Todo eso…- dijo ella.

-Entonces… considerarías salir con él?

-Como podría saberlo? No lo conozco…- dijo ella exasperada.

-Pero lo harías si lo conocieras…

-No lo se, Castle… por qué es tan importante…?

-Porque hace unos días me dijiste que te habías separado de Josh porque no era suficiente lo que sentías por él… y que en este momento te sentías incapacitada de tener una relación como quisieras…

-Castle… eso no significa que no necesite tener sexo…- dijo ella y luego se arrepintió.

-Kate… - dijo él y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estuvo a punto de ofrecerse, pero se arrepintió.

-Lo siento…

-Estabas pensando en tener sexo con alguien que ni siquiera conoces, solo porque te hizo un par de regalos bonitos?

-No, Castle… yo solo… quería hacer una broma…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Y yo? Dónde quedo yo en todo esto?… - dijo enojado él- sigo esperando como un tonto… a ver si algún día te dignas a decirme… hey, Castle… ya es hora…- agregó enojado.

-Castle… nunca te pedí que me esperaras…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Tienes razón…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos un momento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes. Solo continuaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo ella con fastidio. Por un lado le gustaba que él estuviese celoso, pero por el otro se sentía fastidiada.

-Como quieras… - dijo él y siguió caminando, mirando el suelo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y lo tomó del brazo sosteniéndolo- basta… esto es una tontería… me dijiste que no salía nunca… que querías hacerme sentir bien y relajada y mira como termina todo por un ataque de celos…- le dijo en tono elevado, molesta.

-Lo siento… pero me siento un tonto… cualquiera que venga y te regale flores se convierte en un posible candidato a lo que yo estoy peleando por tener hace años…- dijo con rabia él.

-Castle, ya hablamos de esto…- dijo ella.

-Qué importa?- le dijo él- por lo visto a ti no te importa…

-Yo no estoy jugando… solo hice una broma…

-Estás jugando conmigo, Kate… y eso no se hace…

-Piensa lo que quieras- ella se hartó y cruzó la calle caminando con paso rápido, desesperada por conseguir un taxi y escaparse.

Cuando llegó a la acera de enfrente, sintió que él la tomaba del brazo y la sostenía, haciéndola girar para mirarlo. Ella buscó sus ojos pero cuando quiso acordar, estaba atrapada en sus brazos y no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar porque cuando quiso moverse, él atrapó sus labios con los suyos, intensamente.

Kate se quedó inmóvil, tal como había ocurrido esa noche en que él la había besado por primera vez. Pero la situación era distinta ahora. No estaban actuando encubiertos, ni tenían que salvar a nadie, él la besaba porque quería… y ella… simplemente no podía hacer nada por impedirlo… y en el fondo, tampoco quería…

Rick la sostuvo por la espalda y la cintura mientras ahondaba el beso, desesperado, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Solo dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Ella intentó no dejarse llevar. No quería responderle. No quería que él supiera que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Pero él siguió estimulándola de una forma tan impetuosa que ella terminó deslizando sus brazos y abrazándolo.

Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando sintió los dedos de ella, entrelazados en los cabellos de su nuca, acariciándolo. Por un momento, Kate pareció relajarse y permitió que él explorara su boca libremente. Esto le dio alas y sin dejar de besarla, apretó su pelvis contra el de ella, provocando un suspiro que no hizo más que indicarle que ella estaba a punto de bajar la guardia.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos, torpemente, hasta que Kate sintió una pared tras su espalda. Castle jadeó al sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, no teniendo para qué lado escapar.

La sensación de tenerla casi fundida a su cuerpo lo hizo jadear y ella no pudo soportar más. Castle se quedó quieto por un segundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella quien lo besaba esta vez, explorando su boca con libertad, sensualmente, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y luego de unos cuantos minutos intensos. Él sintió que ella lo empujaba y la miró a los ojos, aún jadeando.

-No, Castle…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada- esto no debió pasar…- dijo y salió corriendo mientras él la observaba y unos pocos metros adelante, detuvo un taxi y se subió.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten, seguiré pronto!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, lo siento, pero este capítulo es un poco más corto... quería arreglar un poco la situación y no dejarlos sin saber qué paso, como ocurre en el show! Espero que les guste. Y prometo seguir con mi otro fic, no lo dejé abandonado, lo juro!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Rick se quedó unos segundos mirando la nada. Apenas ella se fue, él soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. El sake lo había afectado, pero también lo habían hecho sus sentimientos por ella… y los celos.

Esa era la estupidez más grande. Cómo podía él estar celoso de él mismo? Castle cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Podía… simplemente porque Kate no sabía que su admirador secreto era él mismo… y eso era lo que lo ponía celoso…

Rick se apoyó en la pared y ponderó sus posibilidades, de alguna manera tenía que arreglar la relación con Kate. Él había sentido su entrega durante el beso, pero la realidad era que ella había tomado, ambos estaban afectados emocionalmente y encima, existían sentimientos de ambos lados.

Caminó en silencio por la calle hasta que divisó un taxi. Para qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

* * *

><p>Kate entró a su departamento y suspiró aliviada, se sintió a salvo. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta. Sonrió, recordando el beso más increíble que le habían dado en siglos. Y luego se mordió el labio. Estaba haciendo todo mal.<p>

Pateó las sandalias y caminó con paso firme por el living. Suspiró de fastidio cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa. La rosa rosada que Castle le había regalado descansaba ahí, olvidada.

Kate la levantó y suspiró. La colocó junto a las otras flores que había recibido y se quedó contemplando el ramo por un momento.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó un analgésico. Le dolía la cabeza. Y cuando se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó el timbre.

Se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla.

-No quiero hablar, Castle…- dijo y apoyó su frente en la puerta, con frustración. De todos los escenarios posibles, le había tocado el peor. Sabía que Castle no se iría fácilmente y seguiría intentando convencerla de abrir la puerta.

-No hables… solo déjame habla a mi…- le dijo en tono de súplica.

-Mejor hablemos mañana…- dijo ella y cruzó los dedos para que él aceptara.

-Es que… de esto depende si hay o no mañana…- dijo él y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, tal como ella, como si con eso se pudiera sentir más cerca.

Kate suspiró con frustración y unos segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un costado y lo dejó pasar.

-Kate… yo… yo solo…

-Castle… estoy cansada… habla rápido…- le dijo un poco distante.

-En primer lugar…- dijo y tragó saliva, como si los nervios le hicieran sentir la boca seca- quiero decirte que lo siento si te hice pasar un mal momento…- comenzó.

-Castle…- lo interrumpió ella que trató de reprimir su nerviosismo sabiendo que lo que menos le había hecho pasar él, era un mal momento.

-Pero aunque lo siento… no voy a pedirte disculpas… Kate… yo se todo lo que me dijiste… y me siento responsable por haber dejado que mis celos me cegaran… pero lo que hice… lo hice porque lo siento… - ella levantó la vista y lo miro intensamente.

-Está bien, Castle…- trató de controlar su nerviosismo ella- agradezco tu explicación… pero te pido que controles un poco tus reacciones…- le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Rick alzó la ceja como para decir algo. Había escuchado lo que ella le decía, pero sin embargo, al mirarla, sus ojos decían otra cosa totalmente distinta. Rick no vio en ellos incomodidad, ni infelicidad, ni frialdad… vio emotividad, deseo, entrega…

-Trataré- le dijo y sonrió- y quería decirte que… bueno… si tú necesitas que me aleje, si esto te resulta imposible de sobrellevar…

-Hablas del beso que me diste?

-Hablo de haber cruzado la línea…

-Castle… nosotros no cruzamos la línea…- _no todavía_, pensó, pero no dijo- pero caminamos por ella todo el tiempo… y ambos lo manejamos bien… aunque pasen cosas como la de hoy.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, no necesito que te alejes… puedo con esto… y tú?

-Veré como hago…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras él no la miraba.

-A pesar de todo… la pasé muy bien…- dijo con sinceridad, realmente, todo el combo, incluidos los celos y ese beso… habían resultado reconfortantes para ella.

-Me alegra…- le dijo él y sonrió- hasta mañana detective…- dijo él y ella sonrió levemente.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta, reprimió un suspiro y volvió a apoyarse sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados… aún podía sentir sus labios en los de él, su lengua explorándola insistentemente. Sus manos acariciando su espalda y su pelvis rozándola exquisitamente, haciéndola saber cuanto la necesitaba.

-Castle…- jadeó Kate y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

Otra vez estaba sola… y era su elección…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no pregunto, sigo! Jaja! Espero que estén de acuerdo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Algunos días pasaron desde el incidente del beso y las cosas volvieron a su estado normal. Kate y Rick seguían resolviendo casos, y actuaban en forma profesional, pero casi no hablaban de otro tema que no fuera laboral. Ambos querían ir más allá, pero temían que el otro pensara que estaban presionando.

Solo el tema de Alexis salía de tanto en tanto, y eso era lo único de lo que ellos hablaban que no fuera relacionado con el trabajo.

Por supuesto, los regalos continuaron, él le enviaba ramos de flores a su casa o al precinto. Todo el mundo murmuraba, pero nadie decía nada abiertamente. En las tarjetas, había palabras como "que tengas un buen día" "cada día se te ve más hermosa" o "me encantaría poder estar a tu lado" y Kate solo sonreía, de alguna manera agradecida de las atenciones, y ya comenzando a impacientarse, intuyendo que en algún momento, ese hombre misterioso se daría a conocer…

Por el contrario, Rick se sentía triste y deprimido. A pesar de ver que Kate estaba mejor y sin duda pasando un buen momento, él sentía que todo eso, que también era provocado por él, no era abiertamente a causa suya porque Kate no sabía que era él.

Una noche, Kate estaba por ir a dormir cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

-Beckett…- contestó y se quedó escuchando- él está bien? Si, si… salgo para allá… - dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Kate entraba en un modesto bar del centro y veía a Rick sobre la barra, estaba inclinado, a su lado reposaban cerca de una docena de vasos vacíos y el dueño del bar sacudía la cabeza, tratando de reanimarlo.

Kate se acercó despacio y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Castle…- dijo suavemente.

-Kate?- dijo él y la miró. Se notaba que casi no podía enfocar su mirada, había tomado demasiado.

Kate sacó dinero de su bolsillo y pagó la cuenta. Tiró de sus manos y lo hizo poner de pie.

-Puedes caminar?- le dijo haciendo fuerza para que él se apoyara sobre ella.

-Si…- dijo caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta, apoyado en ella.

Kate lo hizo sentar en el asiento a su lado, en el auto y lo miró.

-Qué crees que haces?- le dijo enojada.

-Lo que puedo…- dijo él y trató de mirarla.

-Te parece que puedes volver así a tu casa? Qué va a pensar Alexis?

-No… no voy a volver… llévame a un hotel…- dijo él con resolución.

-Ni loca… no voy a pasar vergüenza contigo… vendrás a casa… pero desde ya te digo… te comportarás…- le dijo levantando el dedo en señal de advertencia.

Kate arrancó su auto y a los pocos minutos estaban en su casa.

Lo hizo sentar en su sofá y él se quitó los zapatos mientras ella le preparaba un café.

-Qué pasa contigo?- le dijo ella cuando le sirvió el café y se sentó a su lado.

-Nada… es solo que… hay momentos en que me cuesta seguir…

-Seguir? Castle, pensé que eras un hombre feliz…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Yo también lo creía…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces, qué cambió?

-No lo se… quizás porque Alexis está planeando irse… o porque estoy solo…- dijo y la miró a los ojos.

-Castle… yo también estoy sola… eso no es grave… es más, te ayuda a conocerte a ti mismo… la soledad…

-Tonterías… estás diciendo cualquier cosa… o me dirás que no te gustaría abrazar a alguien antes de dormirte… levantarte a la mañana y ver a alguien durmiendo a tu lado… sentirte amada, cuidada, feliz…

-Si, bueno… pero no por eso voy a deprimirme… son etapas…

-Quizás somos distintos en eso…- dijo y bebió el café…

-Quizás…- dijo y tragó saliva, sabía que él tenía razón, aunque ella no se refugiara en el alcohol, tenía momentos en los que se culpaba a si misma por no poder ser feliz.

-Parece que tu admirador sigue enviándote regalos…

-Si… es muy dulce… lástima que no quiera conocerme… es decir… que no quiera que yo lo conozca… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú quieres conocerlo?

-Supongo… realmente me llega muy profundo alguien que se toma tiempo para escribirme tarjetas y enviarme regalos todos los días… - vio que él se tensaba y agregó- curiosidad…

-Si… ya veo…- dijo él.

-Cómo te sientes?- le dijo ella, lo veía un poco más repuesto.

-Estoy bien… creo que voy a irme…- le dijo y se levantó rápido, pero perdió el balance y ella se levantó de un salto y lo sostuvo. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

Kate levantó la vista y lo vio a milímetros de ella. Sus labios entreabiertos. Peligro. Ella casi no podía respirar. Usualmente le costaba un poco mantener a raya sus sentimientos y deseos por él. Pero el hecho de verlo, casi indefenso, mirándola y con tanto deseo, la hizo flaquear.

-Castle…- le dijo suavemente, entreabriendo sus labios en anticipación.

Él movió sus manos a la cara de ella. Paseó su mirada por sus rasgos, observando su expresión, como queriendo memorizarla. Inclinó su cabeza y besó su mejilla. Dejó sus labios apoyados ahí, y la escuchó suspirar.

Segundos después volvió a mirarla, estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Rick apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, esperando que quizás ella lo empujara, pero no fue así.

-Rick…- jadeó ella en su boca- por favor… no…- le rogó cuando sintió que él intensificaba su presión sobre los labios de ella.

-Shhhh… Kate…- le dijo acariciando su cara mientras seguía besándola- déjame derribar esa pared… déjame hacerlo…

Kate sintió que se derretía en sus brazos. El alcohol mezclado con el café que había tomado él la hacían sentir extrañamente estimulada. Casi no podía enfocar sus pensamientos.

-Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto…- dijo separando su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de demostrarte lo que siento por ti…- le dijo y deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella- nunca…- repitió y la besó impetuosamente.

A Kate le pareció que perdía el equilibrio. Se sostuvo de sus hombros. Era imposible no sentir nada y mantener todo bajo control con semejante beso.

Pero no era ella la que perdía el equilibrio, era él. Todavía estaba afectado por el alcohol. Kate tomó su cara entre sus manos y separó su boca, él la miró y ella volvió a besarlo brevemente antes de sostenerlo por la cintura.

-Necesitas descansar…- dijo y lo empujó hasta su habitación.

-No… no…- se quejó él y luchó un poco mientras ella le quitaba la ropa.

-Te sentirás mejor mañana…- dijo ella y lo ayudó a acostarse en su cama.

-Te quedarás conmigo?- le rogó él y ella lo miró dubitativa.

-Un rato…- dijo y él se acurrucó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, amor…- dijo él y ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba, sabía que él podía decir cualquier cosa en ese estado, pero igual, esa palabra le hacía mucho ruido en la mente… y en el corazón, por supuesto…

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con él y a la mañana siguiente se encontró enredada entre sus brazos y piernas sin poder moverse.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio durmiendo sonriente y todo despeinado. Quiso moverse un poco sin despertarlo, pero él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y jadeó, reclamando su presencia.

Kate siguió sonriendo y no pudo evitar pensar en como sería despertarse así todos los días. Aunque era bizarro verlo usando solo su bóxer y a ella toda vestida.

-Hey…- dijo ella y lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Hey…- dijo y achicó los ojos, como si no comprendiera donde estaba.

-Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella.

-Cómo?- se frotó los ojos y la miró con incredulidad- no estoy soñando, verdad?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió- pasaste la noche aquí, Castle… te fui a buscar a un bar anoche… habías tomado mucho…

-Si… - dijo él pero ella no estaba segura de que recordara.

-Estabas en un estado terrible… te tomaste un café… y terminamos aquí…

-Te refieres a que…?- dijo y gesticuló, preguntando si había pasado algo entre ellos.

-Castle! No! Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Tendría que estar muy borracho entonces…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate descubrió que seguía abrazada y enredada a él y no quiso apartarse. Se sentía increíblemente cómodo y placentero.

-Kate…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos- si no pasó nada… qué haces aquí durmiendo conmigo?- preguntó con cautela.

-Cuando te traje, me pediste que me quedara un rato… pero evidentemente estaba cansada y me quedé dormida… - dijo y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Ah…- dijo solo él- y… espero no ofenderte con mi pregunta pero… porqué seguimos abrazados… a mi no me molesta para nada… pero…

-No lo se, Castle… simplemente me pongo lenta por la mañana… todavía no junté fuerzas para moverme…- dijo mirando el techo.

-Quédate todo lo que necesites- dijo sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Giró su cuerpo para poder mirarlo y sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

-Kate…- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-No, Castle…- dijo ella mirando los suyos.

-Entonces por qué me haces esto?- le dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la cintura de ella, deslizando los dedos, acariciándola suavemente.

-No tengo idea…- dijo ella con honestidad- pero se siente bien…- agregó y él sonrió.

-Puedo darte el beso de los buenos días?- le dijo con dulzura.

-Castle…- le dijo en tono de advertencia, pero él no la escuchó y besó la comisura de sus labios, suavemente y escuchó la respiración entrecortada de ella.

-Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?- le dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-No lo se…- dijo ella y él se separó, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo seguiré intentando… créeme…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Si le dices a alguien que pasamos la noche juntos, te mato…- le dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Rick sonrió, la apretó un poco más en sus brazos y luego se levantó. Kate lo observó en silencio desde la cama, lo vio vestirse y disfrutó de esa rara intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

Y de pronto se preguntó por qué no? Por qué tendría que esperar tanto tiempo… o dedicar tanto esfuerzo al caso de su madre para poder focalizarse en algo que podía tener ya?

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, él la miró y le guiñó el ojo. Sabía que un par de ladrillos había podido tirar abajo…

* * *

><p><strong>Obviamente, esto sigue... estoy decidiendo cuando se dará a conocer el admirador secreto...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ese mismo día en el precinto, Kate trató de no pensar, de no distraerse en algo que no podría resolver a corto plazo. Y decidió enfocarse en el trabajo. Lo único que la hacía recordar lo sucedido era cuando cruzaba alguna mirada con Castle...

Luego del mediodía, al regresar del almuerzo, Kate recibió una carta. Cuando se sentó en su escritorio la encontró. Por supuesto no era manuscrita, sino impresa y Kate pudo percibir aroma a perfume, un perfume que ella asociaba a su admirador, luego de recibir tantos regalos.

Rick la miró a la distancia y su corazón se aceleró. Se obligó a pensar que cualquier reacción que tuviera Kate a esa carta, era responsabilidad suya…

La vio abrir el sobre y mirar hacia todos lados, sonriendo en anticipación.

_"Mi estimada detective:_

_No existe un momento del día en el que no piense en ti, imaginando tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos mirándome con amor… pero tengo miedo de que tú me tengas miedo… y eso es difícil de compensar. _

_Pero tengo que admitir que a veces, cuando te veo sonreír, cuando veo que eres feliz, siento que en algún momento me atreveré a revelarme ante ti y será tu decisión lo que suceda a partir de ahí... _

_Siento que muy dentro de ti, no me tienes miedo… siento que una parte de ti quiere conocerme, y eso pasará eventualmente._

_Te pido un poco más de paciencia, se que lograré entrar en tu corazón y podré concretar mi sueño de hacerte feliz… _

_Que tengas un maravilloso día y continúa siendo así, tal como eres…"_

"_A"_

Kate sonrió, un poco incómoda por la profundidad de los sentimientos de este desconocido para con ella. Parecía que él la conocía bien, pero extrañamente, a pesar de tener experiencia en este tipo de cosas, Kate no se sentía atemorizada. Había algo en sus palabras que la hacía sentir confiada. Por supuesto que tomaría recaudos el día en que decidiera conocerlo, y por eso estaba tranquila…

Cuando guardaba la carta en el sobre, su mirada perdida en la nada, la voz de Castle llamó su atención.

-Hey...- dijo él y dejó sobre su escritorio una caja de bombones de su lugar favorito.

-Para mi?- dijo y le sonrió casi amorosamente.

-Son tuyos, si…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias Castle…- dijo y abrió la caja, dejando que su nariz se impregnara del exquisito aroma de su chocolate favorito.

-No… podría mentirte y decirte que te los compré yo… pero lo dejaron en recepción… parece que tu admirador te conoce bien…- le dijo él y miró hacia el costado con fastidio.

Kate no dijo nada, solo lo miró y sonrió, de alguna manera advirtiendo sus celos.

-Quieres uno?- le dijo y él negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy a dieta…- y escuchó una carcajada de ella.

-Vamos Castle…- dijo y se puso de pie, eligiendo uno de sus favoritos y ofreciéndoselo con sus propios dedos.

Rick alzó la ceja y no pudo evitar tomarlo. No estaba seguro de cual era la mejor parte, si el chocolate en si, o la posibilidad de que ella se lo estuviera dando en la boca.

Kate controló su respiración cuando él rozó suavemente sus dedos con su lengua. Y se permitió exhalar cuando él cerró los ojos, saboreando el bombón.

-Mmm… menta y chocolate…- jadeó él y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kate observándolo con insistencia.

-Mi favorito…- dijo ella y cuando levantó su mano, observó que sus dedos habían quedado sucios e instintivamente los introdujo en su boca para limpiarlos.

Rick pensó que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando la vio hacer eso. Acaso ella se daba cuenta de lo que hacía con él? No… imposible… Rick siguió sus instintos, tomó uno de los bombones, y sin dejar de mirarla se lo ofreció.

Kate tragó saliva, no podía echarse atrás, pero tenía que actuar con inteligencia. Entreabrió sus labios y tomó el bombón entre sus dientes, lo vio abrir la boca casi queriendo atrapar sus labios con los de él. Entonces mordió el bombón suavemente y la crema que contenía se desparramó en su boca, manchando un poco sus labios.

Kate se recuperó de inmediato pero cuando pensó que tenía todo bajo control, él deslizó sus dedos por sus labios y retiró algo de crema que había quedado por fuera.

Ella imploró que él no quisiera que ella misma limpiara sus dedos porque no podría resistirlo, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba, fue él mismo quien los limpió, tal como ella lo había hecho antes…

-Y bien?- le dijo él.

-Me gusta más el de menta… pero este es increíble también…

Kate tomó otro bombón y lo comió rápidamente, tratando de apaciguar sus nervios. Luego levantó la caja y se la ofreció. El tomó uno más y la vio comer otro, casi sin mirarlo.

-Mmm… increíble…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias.

-Sabes qué? Tengo que regalarte bombones cada tanto…

-Serán bienvenidos…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Es muy estimulante verte mientras los comes… - dijo y ella no pudo evitar su mirada intensa- lo siento…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo se… es que no puedo evitarlo… tengo una obsesión con estos chocolates… y hacía años que no los comía…

-Sabía que te gustaban pero no cuanto…- dijo él y luego se arrepintió, deseando que ella no sacara cuentas de que podría ser él quien le enviaba los regalos.

-Pues si… son mis favoritos…- dijo ella y comió otro.

-Parece que tu admirador te conoce mucho… -dijo y ella sonrió.

-Parece que si…- dijo solo ella y él se acomodó el saco.

-Si no me necesitas… creo que iré a casa… estoy algo cansado y me dura un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-Solo si prometes que no irás a tomar por ahí… no quiero tener que ir a buscarte en la madrugada, borracho y descompuesto…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Es la única excusa que tengo para quedarme a dormir contigo…- bromeó él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-En lugar de inventar excusas… deberías preguntar… - le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos, no confiando en haber escuchado bien.

-Quieres decir que aceptarías que yo pase la noche en tu casa?

-Si necesitaras hacerlo, si, creo que si…- dijo ella y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y su mente comenzó a divagar. Quería encontrar la excusa perfecta para pasar la noche con ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Yo creo que todavía falta mucho! Espero comentarios de todas formas...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Eran más de las nueve de la noche y casi no quedaba nadie en el precinto. Kate acababa de cerrar un caso y deseaba irse a casa lo más pronto posible.

Castle se había quedado con ella, disfrutando de su compañía y aún tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta para pasar la noche en su casa…

El ruido de un trueno los sobresaltó cuando ella juntaba sus cosas.

-Parece que se viene una tormenta…- dijo ella mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-Es cierto…- dijo y vieron como las ventanas se iluminaban en forma cegadora antes de escuchar otro trueno…

-Estás sin auto?- le dijo ella con preocupación.

-Si… pensaba tomarme un taxi…

-Vamos a ver si lo encuentras… - le dijo y caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron del edificio, ya había comenzado a llover intensamente. Casi no se veía nada y él la vio inquieta.<p>

-Kate… por qué no me dejas manejar tu auto, te llevaré a tu casa y me lo llevaré a la mía… te prometo que pasaré por ti mañana, así no tendrás que venir por tu cuenta…

-Te parece?- dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

-No me gustaría que manejes sola por la calle con esta tormenta y encima necesito pedirte que me lleves… estoy seguro de no poder encontrar un taxi…

-Está bien…- dijo y le dio las llaves.

Rick sonrió. El destino estaba de su lado, quizás no pasaría la noche en su casa, pero seguro estaría con ella un rato más…

La tormenta era realmente intensa. Algunos árboles habían caído y Rick manejó con cuidado y casi media hora más tarde, cuando estaba a unas pocas calles de la casa de Kate, sintieron un ruido y el auto se detuvo.

-Qué? Qué pasó?- dijo ella mirando el panel.

-No lo se… debe ser algo relacionado con la electricidad…- dijo alzando los hombros y tratando de arrancarlo otra vez.

-Y ahora qué?

-Y… - dijo él mirando por la ventanilla- ahora me ayudas a correrlo hasta un lugar seguro y nos vamos a tu casa… mañana llamaremos al servicio de reparaciones móviles…

-OK…- dijo ella y suspiró, le gustaba mojarse con la lluvia, pero odiaba hacerlo en esas circunstancias que no eran placenteras.

-Veamos… quédate aquí adentro y encárgate del volante, yo empujaré el auto y lo acomodaremos ahí…

-Está bien…- Kate lo vio bajar y bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla para poder tener conciencia de donde colocaría el auto, era difícil ver nada más.

Rick comenzó a empujar el auto y un rato más tarde, lo pudieron dejar donde querían. Kate lo cerró y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la casa de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, estaban empapados, Kate entró y él la observó desde la puerta, la camisa que llevaba puesta debajo del abrigo también estaba mojada y dejaba ver más de lo que sus ojos podían soportar.<p>

Kate advirtió su mirada intensa cuando regresó con una toalla y se sonrojó.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo- no tengo ropa para prestarte, pero puedes usar mi bata, que está en el baño…

Rick asintió y trató de no pensar en las veces en que esa misma bata había acariciado la piel de ella…

Entró al baño y se desvistió. Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando se puso la bata, cerró los ojos un momento, mientras su nariz se ajustaba al aroma del perfume de Kate, impregnado en ella.

Al salir, notó que Kate todavía usaba la misma ropa mojada.

-Voy a ducharme… toma lo que quieras, cerveza, vino… tengo agua si quieres… nos fijaremos qué hacer de comer…- le dijo y se cerró la puerta.

Rick sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando abrió las alacenas se dio cuenta de que podría inventar algo para cenar y fue a preguntarle si podía usar unas latas que ella tenía guardadas.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente ella la había dejado así porque quería dejar escapar el vapor de la ducha…

Rick no pudo evitar la tentación de asomarse y la observó mientras se duchaba. Acarició su cuerpo con sus ojos durante un momento, tratando de memorizarla. Se moría de deseos de acariciarla pero sabía que no podía dar un paso en falso. Kate se puso de frente a él y por suerte tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero él pudo divisar la cicatriz en su pecho y eso lo hizo suspirar, recordando aquel día…

Kate intuyó que él estaba ahí, pero tuvo miedo de hacérselo saber. Tuvo miedo de que él finalmente hiciera un movimiento para acercarse y que ella no pudiese evitarlo. Giró en redondo y apretó los ojos. No podía culparlo, ella sabía lo que él sentía…

Cerró la ducha y le dio tiempo suficiente para desaparecer antes de darse vuelta para tomar la toalla. Por un momento deseó que él siguiera ahí, que finalmente ella no tuviera excusas, que tuviera que demostrarle lo que sentía, que ambos tuvieran que demostrárselo mutuamente. Pero cuando giró, él se había ido.

Él siempre terminaba yéndose, porque ella tardaba una eternidad...

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó a su encuentro, vestida con el pijama más grande que había encontrado y el cabello aún húmedo, Rick la observó un momento y le ofreció un plato con ensalada de atún.<p>

-Espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado algunas de tus latas…- le dijo con nerviosismo- te hubiera consultado, pero no quise molestarte.

-No… está bien…- dijo ella y agradeció el plato que él le entregaba con algo de nerviosismo también- hablaste con Alexis? Le dijiste que estabas aquí?

-Si…- dijo él y alzó la ceja, la pregunta era obvia.

-Puedes quedarte Castle… - dijo ella sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza ante el gesto de él.

-Gracias…- dijo él.

-No saldrás con la ropa mojada, me imagino…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él.

-Cuando terminemos de comer la pondré a secar… así la podrás usar mañana…

-Gracias…- dijo él y siguieron comiendo.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, con una copa de vino en la mano, ambos se sentaron a mirar televisión. No había nada interesante pero mientras hacían zapping, charlaron otro rato sobre el caso que acababan de cerrar.<p>

-Creo que pondré a secar tu topa… - dijo ella y se levantó.

Rick se permitió el lujo de mirarla. Aunque el pijama le quedaba grande, él podía ver la destreza en sus movimientos y sus caderas eran casi un imán para sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad y ella salió de su campo visual.

Kate tomó la ropa y comenzó a revisarla para no estropear nada que hubiera en los bolsillos.

Colocó sus medias y bóxers, luego su camisa y cuando le tocó el turno a su pantalón, extrajo la billetera y unos papeles. Pero los papeles estaban húmedos y los abrió con cuidado para colocarlos en algún lugar donde pudieran secarse.

Reconoció el logo de inmediato, su chocolatería favorita. Se mordió el labio, pensó en la caja de bombones que había recibido. Su admirador secreto… miró la fecha, el mismo día en que ella había recibido la caja…

No… no podía ser… no podía ser Castle… él se había puesto celoso de él, le había aconsejado que tuviera cuidado… trató de encontrar algo que la hiciera desistir de la idea y de pronto comprendió… A… Alexander… Richard Alexander Rodgers…

No había dudas… Kate sintió que se le terminaba el aire. Su corazón latía alocadamente. Castle era su admirador? Por eso la conocía tanto? Kate recordó todas las frases que le había escrito y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas… no podía confesarle lo feliz que estaba de saber que era él, seguro él tenía planes… pero tenía pánico de delatarse en frente de él… debía tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría con eso y pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>No es que no odie dejarlos así... pero me gusta el desafío para saber a quien le interesa esto! Gracias por todas las reviews, me sirven muchísimo y también me alientan a seguir!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero estuve ocupada con "Rise", espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y espero que también disfruten este!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Kate colocó la ropa en la secadora y respiró hondo, colocando otra vez los papeles junto a la billetera. Se mordió el labio y decidió que esperaría para conocer cuales eran los planes de Rick.

Se dirigió otra vez hacia donde él estaba y sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él se acomodó un poco, suspirando y ambos se concentraron en la televisión.

Un rato más tarde, Kate sintió que tenía sueño y bostezó. Por el costado de su campo visual, pudo ver como él la observaba en el momento en que se desperezó y estiró los brazos.

-Creo que me iré a dormir… - dijo frotando sus ojos.

-Está bien…- dijo él y no supo qué hacer. Se moría de ganas de compartir la cama con ella, y aunque ya lo habían hecho una vez, la situación no era la misma…

-Crees que estarás cómodo aquí?- le preguntó y él tosió con incomodidad.

-Me quedaré donde tú consideres que sea apropiado…- le dijo con nerviosismo y la vio sonreír.

-No puedo dejar que compartamos la cama, Castle…- le dijo divertida. Y pensó "aunque así lo desee", pero no lo dijo.

-No, no… está bien… aunque el otro día lo hicimos… quiero decir… compartimos la cama…- dijo él con inocencia.

-La otra vez estabas borracho y yo me quedé dormida contigo… - aclaró ella.

-Kate, somos adultos… si realmente no te tienes confianza teniéndome tan cerca, lo puedo aceptar… se que soy irresistible…

-Si, claro…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila… dormiré aquí… pero pondré un cuchillo bajo la almohada…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Por qué?- dijo ella confundida.

-Tú duermes con tu arma… yo lo haré con un cuchillo, por las dudas se te ocurra venir y cumplir todas tus fantasías conmigo… - le dijo sonriendo.

-Sigue soñando, Castle… yo no tengo fantasías contigo…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Mentirosa…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Presta atención, Castle… podrían tocar el timbre…- le dijo desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Quién?

-Mi admirador suele enviarme ramos de flores, bombones y otras cosas a la noche… no me gustaría que pensara que ya no me interesan sus regalos…

-Ahhh...- dijo él y se puso serio.

-Me pregunto cuando se atreverá a sincerarse conmigo… me muero por conocerlo…

-Te mueres por conocerlo?- dijo él y abrió los ojos desmedidamente.

-Por supuesto… siento curiosidad por saber quien es… lo que piensa… por qué está tan convencido de que es el hombre ideal para mi…

-Fantaseas con él?

-No se si fantaseo en la medida que tú piensas… pero tengo que admitir que pienso en él bastante seguido…- dijo mirando el techo mientras sonreía.

-Oh, ese fue un golpe bajo, detective…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, Castle…- le dijo y él se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a ella.

-Si?- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Acompáñame…- le dijo ella y sonrió cuando él no la estaba mirando, y entraban en su habitación.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando ella abrió su cama y se inclinó hacia adelante y luego lo observó analíticamente.

-Toma…- dijo y levantó una almohada y luego sacó una manta, y se las extendió.

-Eres muy cruel… lo sabías, no?- le dijo tomando lo que ella le entregaba y sin pensarlo hundiendo su nariz en la almohada, al sentir el perfume de ella.

Kate sintió un escalofrío ante esa muestra de deseo por parte de él. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle más por ahora, y aunque se moría de ganas de pedirle que se quede a su lado esa noche, no lo hizo.

-Que tengas buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo él y se dio media vuelta, yéndose sin mirar atrás.

-Tú también, Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate se metió bajo las sábanas y suspiró, tenía sueño, pero el hecho de tenerlo a él tan cerca, durmiendo a pocos metros de ella, le hizo desvelar.

Pensó en levantarse e ir a buscarlo. Pensó en gritar, fingiendo tener una pesadilla para que él viniera a confortarla, pero no se animó. Por último cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó a su lado, acariciándola, diciéndole que la amaba…

Kate se quedó dormida durante un rato, no supo cuanto. Y luego sintió el ruido de unos pasos. De inmediato, su instinto de policía la puso en alerta. Mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados y en la penumbra, divisó la figura de Rick, que entraba a la habitación.

Rick caminó en puntas de pie y se agachó para observarla. No quería molestarla, solo estar cerca suyo.

Kate trató de controlar su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón que latía alocado en su pecho, consciente de la cercanía de él.

Rick se quedó a su lado sin siquiera tocarla. Ella estaba de costado, cerca del borde de la cama y él aprovechó para sentarse en el suelo y colocar su barbilla sobre la cama, sus narices casi se rozaban y él podía sentir su respiración suave sobre sus labios.

Kate meditó la posibilidad de abrir los ojos. Pero también pensó que tendría que tomar una decisión si lo hacía. La situación era complicada.

Rick suspiró y besó su frente con ternura. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, acomodándolo para que no le molestara y luego besó su mejilla.

Kate no pudo soportar más la presión y abrió los ojos.

-Castle…- jadeó, lo tenía tan cerca que apenas podía reconocer sus facciones.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella se incorporó, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

-Qué haces aquí?- dijo en voz baja, como en secreto.

-Solo… necesitaba estar cerca…- dijo con sinceridad- no quería molestarte…

-Rick…- dijo y él no la dejó continuar.

-No, Kate… te juro que no intentaba hacer otra cosa que estar cerca de ti… lo lamento si te asusté… yo solo…

Kate lo meditó unos instantes, no podía preguntarle por qué quería estar cerca… eso era obvio. Y más allá de sus deseos, odiaba la idea de echarlo luego de lo que había hecho…

-Rick… no puedes estar ahí sentado todo el tiempo…

-Te prometo que no te molestaré…- le dijo levantando la mano solemnemente.

-Estás comenzando a asustarme, Castle…- dijo ella.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien…- insistió él.

-Y para eso te mudarás a mi casa?

-Si me dejaras…

-Al sillón, Castle…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Por lo menos me darás un beso de buenas noches?- le dijo pestañeando con interés.

-Castle!- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Uno solo?- insistió él.

Kate bufó y se arrodilló en la cama, le hizo un gesto de que se acercara y cuando él se agachó, tomó su cara entre sus manos y apoyó sus labios en su mejilla.

Él se quedó ahí inmóvil, disfrutando del momento, durante unos segundos, ella no se movió y luego, cuando se separó de él lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y por un momento quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, que en seguida tomaron su cuerpo por asalto, respetuosamente, claro.

-Me hace sentir muy bien que quieras cuidarme…- dijo ella luego de que se separaran y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Es lo que deseo…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Quería que lo supieras… para mi eres muy importante, Rick…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Lo se… buenas noches…- le dijo él y se fue.

-Te amo…- dijo casi para si misma, segura de que él no la había escuchado y se acomodó entre las sábanas otra vez.

Castle llegó al sofá y se acostó suspirando. Se acomodó la almohada para estar más cómodo y cerró los ojos con placidez.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo y se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p><strong>Por supuesto, esto sigue!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Kate se despertó y salió de su habitación tuvo la sensación de un deja vú, especialmente cuando notó que él estaba cocinando pancakes en la cocina, todo despeinado y sonrió al verla despierta.

-Si, lo se… yo también siento eso… - dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Un deja vú, verdad?- dijo ella todavía algo incómoda.

-Exacto… pero créeme… esta vez no habrá cadáver…- le dijo él con resolución.

-Esperemos que no… - sonrió ella y se dirigió a la secadora- creo que esto está bien seco…- dijo y extrajo la ropa, entregándosela a él.

-Gracias…- le dijo él- podrías encargarte de esto mientras yo me cambio?

-Ya te cambiarás?- dijo y se sonrojó- digo… todavía hay tiempo… creo que podríamos desayunar primero…- lo arregló.

-Está bien… si disfrutas de verme con tu bata puesta… no puedo negarme- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate entornó los ojos, insegura de lo que le diría. Pero sin embargo no pudo contenerse.

-Pensé que eras tú el que no querría quitársela… se que te gusta mi perfume…- le dijo y sonrió seduciéndolo.

-Ah… si…- dijo con expresión soñadora él- por eso soñé contigo toda la noche…- dijo y ella alzó la ceja con interés.

-Ah si?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pero no te preocupes…- le dijo en voz baja- no diré nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-Por qué?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Porque te lo prometí, anoche en el sueño…- le dijo sonriente y Kate se mordió el labio con impotencia, quería saber… pero a la vez se daba cuenta de que no debía preguntar…

La conversación se cortó ahí, un poco incómoda y cuando terminaban de desayunar, escucharon el timbre.

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta se encontró al mismo mensajero de siempre con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano que sonreía.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y sonrió luego de cerrar la puerta, al observar la cara de fastidio de Rick.

-Bueno… parece que tenemos un nuevo ramo…- dijo él y Kate no pudo evitar pensar en lo desesperado que debía estar él para hacer algo como eso para poder conquistarla.

-Parece…- dijo ella y buscó tratando de encontrar la tarjeta.

-Para su sorpresa no encontró nada y miró a Castle confundida.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-Es raro que no tenga ninguna tarjeta… él siempre me escribe algo…

-Bueno… te envió un lindo ramo…- dijo analítico.

-Si… pero tengo que confesar que sus palabras me llegan más que sus flores…

-Ha… hablas en serio?- dijo él y sintió su corazón acelerarse. A Kate le llegaban sus palabras.

-Si… por supuesto… no es que sea un poeta… pero me dice todas las cosas que necesito escuchar… te juro Castle… se que todavía no lo conozco… pero este hombre sabe tanto de mi que no puedo evitar sentir que ya ocupa un lugar en mi corazón.

-Si se trata de lo que te dice o escribe, yo también puedo hacerlo…- dijo él un poco celoso.

-Si…lo se…- dijo ella divertida.

-Por ejemplo podría decirte… - dijo pensativo y aclaró- obviamente tómalo como si él te estuviera hablando…

-Por supuesto…- le dijo ella y se acercó a él.

-Podría decirte que… tienes la sonrisa más increíble que vi en mi vida… y unos ojos… unos ojos que transmiten tus emociones de una manera tan elocuente…- dijo y ella pestañeó, consciente de lo que sus ojos transmitían en ese momento- que a veces me quitan el aliento… y… ya que estuvimos hablando del tema… un perfume… tu perfume, Kate… solo tiene el efecto necesario cuando tú lo usas… porque me hace tener deseos de abrazarte… de tenerte cerca… de hundir mi nariz en ese lugar secreto en la base de tu cuello en donde lo aplicas… y no moverme de ahí nunca más…- dijo y luego se puso serio, consciente de la forma en que ella lo miraba, con una mezcla de deseo y asombro.

-Castle… cómo…? Cómo sabes donde uso mi perfume?- le dijo por decir algo.

-Simplemente… lo se…- dijo él- y bien? Qué te pareció? Acaso califico como admirador para ti?

-La verdad que si, Castle… pero eres escritor… y eso te quita un poco de mérito…

-Qué se supone que significa eso?- le dijo él ofendido.

-Significa que puedes inventar una historia de lo que se te antoje… y tengo que reconocer que fue buena… pero he leído tus libros… y te creo capaz de decirme hasta…

-Te amo?- le dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… si yo te dijera, te amo…- dijo e hizo una pausa y fue el turno de él de sentir taquicardia- sería más meritorio, dado que yo no me dedico a armar historias para vivir…

-Dices que yo no soy creíble?- dijo él y ella sonrió divertida.

-Piensa lo que quieras Castle…- suspiró ella y sacudió la cabeza- voy a cambiarme…- y dicho esto se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

El ánimo entre ambos cambió un poco, aunque Kate sabía que él era su admirador, prefirió actuar como si no lo supiera. Y Rick no podía entender como, después de semejante declaración, ella no le creyera…

* * *

><p>Se despidieron y Kate se ocupó de su auto, mientras Rick volvió a su casa para cambiarse. Kate prefirió no pensar en todo lo que había pasado esas horas. Estaba viviendo una historia muy intensa con Castle y sentía que de alguna manera, esa pared, esa famosa pared que ella tenía alrededor de su corazón, estaba más débil que nunca…<p>

Mientras esperaba que alguien viniera a remolcarla para llevar su auto a arreglar, Kate tuvo una idea…

Rick jugaba al admirador secreto y con eso tenía todo controlado… pero qué pasaría si ella realmente tuviera un admirador secreto? Sonrió solo de pensarlo y tomó una decisión…

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, entraba en la morgue del precinto e iba directamente a ver a Lanie…<p>

-Amiga… cómo estás?- preguntó sonriente.

-Bien…- le dijo Lanie y la miró con desconfianza, Kate estaba demasiado feliz.

-Me alegra…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-A mi también me alegra verte… feliz…- dijo con inseguridad- pasó algo?

-Pasó algo…- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- necesito dos cosas…

-Dispara…- le dijo Lanie todavía insegura.

-Un consejo y tu ayuda…

-Te escucho…

-Recuerdas que estuve recibiendo flores, chocolates, cartas este último tiempo?

-Como para no recordarlo?… Todo el mundo habla de eso por aquí…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió- he descubierto quien me los envía…- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Y por tu expresión… son buenas noticias…- le dijo Lanie tratando de leer entrelíneas.

-Es Castle…- dijo y su sonrisa se amplió.

-El chico escritor?- dijo Lanie y no pudo evitar sonreír, eran buenas noticias- espera un segundo, estás feliz no?- dijo y achicó los ojos dándole a entender que finalmente ella había tenido razón.

-Estoy feliz…- dijo y se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien, finalmente…- dijo y suspiró.

-El caso es que yo lo descubrí, pero fingí no saberlo…

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero saber hasta donde llegará con esto…

-Cómo que hasta donde llegará? Está claro que él quiere una relación contigo… está enamorado de ti… - le dijo mirándola como si realmente no comprendiera.

-Y por qué no hablar directamente?

-Porque tiene miedo… acaso no viste la forma en que lo tratas?

-Tan mal?

-No le das posibilidad…

-En realidad… él me dijo que me ama… - dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Cómo que te dijo que te ama? Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada…

-Nada?

-Estaba herida… el día que me dispararon…

-Pero…- dijo Lanie pensativa- dijiste que no recordabas…- y de pronto se dio cuenta- es por eso, no?

-Si…- dijo Kate y se sintió culpable.

-Si quieres mi consejo… no lo dejes escapar… él tendrá sus cosas pero es bueno para ti… yo no digo que tú fueras mala antes… pero desde que estás con él, has cambiado mucho… y para bien…

-Lanie… agradezco tu opinión, pero no es eso lo que vine a buscar…

-Dime, entonces…

-Necesito tu ayuda… quiero desconcertarlo… quiero que tenga que confesar…

-Confesar?

-Confesar que es mi admirador secreto…

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él, pero necesito que él tome la iniciativa…

-Por qué eres tan complicada, amiga?

-Qué se supone que debería hacer?

-Qué tal… tocar el timbre de su casa… y cuando te abra la puerta, tomarlo del cuello, besarlo hasta que te canses y luego empujarlo a la habitación para cumplir todas tus fantasías?

-Esa sería una idea magnifica… si solo me animara a hacerlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, ella sabía lo que sentían… ambos… pero quería ir sobre seguro… y si él volvía a confesarle sus sentimientos, ella se sinceraría con él…

-Está bien… en qué quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que te encargues de enviarme regalos… y cartas… - dijo y sonrió. Lanie la miró confundida, parecía que todo estaba planeado.

- Pero... por qué fingir que tienes otro admirador?

- Ya te lo dije, para ponerlo celoso y que confiese...- dijo sonriente Kate.

- Pero... eso no es demasiado infantil?

- No creo que sea más infantil que hacerse pasar por un admirador secreto cuando tienes a la otra persona enfrente...- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

- Por qué yo?

-Porque eres mi amiga… yo te haré llegar todo… pero necesito que tú me envíes las cosas para que él no sospeche…

-Está bien…- dijo y quiso seguir hablando pero Kate la abrazó y no se lo permitió.

-Gracias… te prometo que no será mucho…- le dijo y besó su mejilla y luego hizo el ademán de irse.

-Espera… por lo menos me merezco una confirmación… qué tan enamorada estás del chico escritor?

Kate ya le había dado la espalda y sonrió ampliamente. Giró sobre sus talones y la miró.

-Tan enamorada como se puede estar del hombre de tu vida…- le dijo y volvió a girar para irse, sin mirar atrás.

Lanie abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada y muy dentro de su corazón deseó que todo saliera bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo! <strong>

**Les gustó? No se si está muy bien, pero creo que Kate tiene que hacer algo para hacerlo confesar... espero opiniones... son muy importantes para mi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate resopló con fastidio. El caso que estaban investigando era complicado, violento y no les estaba conduciendo a ningún lado…

-Por centésima vez, Castle… no hay forma de comprobar la culpabilidad del sospechoso… tiene coartada…

-Que seguramente es falsa…- agregó él.

-Pero no podemos probarlo… tampoco…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

Un oficial se acercó con un paquete y Kate contuvo la respiración. Casi no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Castle…

-Detective… esto llegó para usted…- dijo el joven y le extendió una caja forrada con corazones y un moño rosa pálido.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y miró de reojo a Castle que la observó con curiosidad.

Kate abrió la caja y se encontró cara a cara con un ejemplar de la última novela de David Jacobs… el archienemigo de Castle… no era que el tipo no fuera buen escritor, pero había captado la atención de las chicas más jóvenes y Castle se sentía herido de haber perdido una porción importante de sus lectoras…

-Oops… "Pasión y romance" la última novela de David Jacobs…- dijo ella y miró a Rick que se puso pálido.

-Quién te envió eso?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-No lo se… mi admirador quizás…- dijo y buscó debajo del libro y encontró una carta.

-No puede ser…- dijo y la observó.

-Si… es él…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Rick con curiosidad.

-Nada… si… es él…

-Puedo leer la nota?

-Para qué?- dijo y trató de guardarla pero él se la quitó de la mano y la leyó.

_"Querida detective:_

_Estás hermosa el día de hoy… espero que mi elección no te ofenda, recuerda que te elijo a ti cada día… pero en esta oportunidad me tomé el atrevimiento de enviarte la última novela de unos de mis escritores favoritos… espero que te guste…_

_Y lo hice porque se que te gustan las novelas de misterio… pero te sugiero que no te encasilles… se que han escrito novelas basadas en ti, pero es hora de que comiences a enfocarte en nuevos horizontes…_

_Me siento cada día un poco más cerca de ti…_

_A"_

-Pero que clase de broma es esta?- dijo Rick sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara cuanto estaba disfrutando. A ella no le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, pero se había portado como un adolescente y tenía merecido algo de justicia poética…

-Castle… por favor no te pongas mal… es solo una opinión…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Este… este tipo no puede ser tu admirador… además… está claro que no es la misma persona que te envía las flores…- dijo enojado.

-Ah no? Por qué?- preguntó Kate, no tenía idea de que pudiera ser tan fácil lograr su confesión.

-No lo se… está claro que tiene algo en contra de mi… no me parece justo…

-Castle… quizás está celoso de que estés cerca… supongo que si tú tuvieras una admiradora, inevitablemente se pondría celosa de mi…- le dijo y lo miró con intensidad.

Por qué?

-Porque estamos todo el día juntos… te has quedado a dormir en mi casa… nos llevamos bien… todo el mundo habla de nosotros… es normal ponerse celoso…

-Si… puede ser… - dijo él que se quedó pensando en quien podría estar utilizando la táctica del admirador secreto con Kate.

-Estás bien?- le dijo colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

-Si… - contestó él aún pensativo.

-Castle… escúchame…- le dijo y él se acercó, porque ella hizo el ademán de hablarle en secreto- no importa lo que este hombre me aconseje… tú seguirás siendo mi escritor favorito…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo se, Kate… créeme…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, Rick se levantó de la silla, aún apesadumbrado y fue a prepararse un café. Kate lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa…<p>

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La confesión de Castle no podía estar tan lejana… y las torturas se terminarían…

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara sonriente de David Jacobs en la foto del libro. Kate puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fastidio. No se acercaba en lo más mínimo a Castle… en ningún sentido… lo pensó bien y luego de unos instantes, tiró el libro al tacho de basura que tenía al lado e hizo lo mismo con la cara, luego de romperla en dos partes… Castle tenía que ver eso…

Al poco rato, y viendo que él no regresaba, Kate lo fue a buscar.

-Hey…- dijo al entrar en la sala de descanso.

-Pasó algo?- dijo él distraído, leyendo unos informes del caso.

-Nada… pensé que volverías… pero veo que necesitas algo de tranquilidad…- le dijo ella algo herida. Estaba claro que él estaba trabajando y prefería hacerlo solo y no con ella.

-Si… quizás si… - dijo él y miró hacia abajo.

-Estas enojado conmigo?- le dijo ella que ya comenzaba a lamentarse por haberlo hecho sufrir.

-No, por qué lo estaría?

-No se… bien… creo que me voy a casa…- dijo y lo miró unos instantes y luego se fue…

Castle la miró irse y apretó los dientes. Seguía sin saber quien se había aprovechado de su táctica para avanzar con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que convencerla de que este último envío no había sido de su admirador…

Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. La vio poniendo sus cosas en orden y se acercó. Kate levantó la vista y sonrió mientras abotonaba su chaqueta.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Kate…- le dijo y no supo qué decir, todo aquello era una ridiculez.

-Si?- le dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y sonrió nervioso.

Kate caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor sin mirar hacia atrás. Rick la observó irse y luego su mirada se posó exactamente en donde ella quería, el tacho de basura… Rick vio el libro y la carta rota y sonrió. Una sensación de tranquilidad lo embargó y de pronto sintió deseos de estar con ella.

Corrió hasta que llegó hasta el ascensor, pero las puertas se estaban cerrando en ese instante y él colocó una mano para detenerlo.

-Castle…- dijo ella sorprendida y vio la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Él la miró con intensidad y se acercó a ella. Kate retrocedió instintivamente tratando de no prestar atención a su mirada.

Rick colocó una mano a cada lado de ella y la miró de cerca.

-Castle… qué haces?- le dijo casi sin aliento.

-No tengo idea…- le dijo y presionó el botón rojo que decía "parar".

-Castle…- insistió ella y luego sintió sus labios en los de ella, estimulándola exquisitamente… con algo de urgencia pero también con dulzura…

Kate pensó que perdería la conciencia… él solo movía su boca, ni siquiera la estaba abrazando, pero ella no podía moverse. No solo porque él la tuviera atrapada, sino porque no quería…

Rick continuó besándola durante unos segundos y Kate contempló la posibilidad de empujarlo, pegarle… gritarle y también contempló la posibilidad de comenzar a besarlo ella misma, arrancarle la ropa y permitir que él le hiciera el amor ahí mismo…

Kate se removió inquieta sin poder tomar una decisión y el roce de ambos cuerpos provocó un suspiro por parte de él.

Y ahí fue cuando Kate no pudo reprimirse más y deslizó sus brazos, abrazándolo y ahondando ella misma el beso, él por supuesto la dejó hacer y deslizó sus manos, acariciando su cadera…

El beso no duró mucho más, y cuando se separaron, él la vio sonrojarse. Tocó el botón de "parar" otra vez para activar el ascensor y la miró sonriente…

-Disculpame…

-Por qué?

-Porque me dejé llevar… - dijo él y el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, donde él bajaba- me alegra saber que sigo siendo tu escritor favorito…

-Y besas así a todas tus fans?- trató de bromear ella mientras recuperaba algo de aire.

-Solo a las que son especiales…-dijo él y detuvo la puerta, sonriendo.

Kate no contestó nada, solo sonrió un poco, todavía agitada… Rick le guiñó el ojo.

-Siento haberme pasado de la raya…- dijo él nuevamente y ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada…

Rick se bajó del ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron para ir al subsuelo, Kate se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo aún agitada y cerró los ojos tratando de reponerse…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Fue demasiado el final así... igual, como sabrán esto sigue! Gracias por leer... aunque me gustaría conocer opiniones!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Te digo que salió todo bien…- le dijo Kate al teléfono, en voz baja a Lanie al otro día en el precinto, él todavía no había llegado pero ella tenía miedo de ser escuchada.

-El chico escritor ya confesó?- preguntó Lanie con curiosidad.

-No… pero… se puso muy celoso…

-Y… eso es bueno no?- Lanie no tenía pistas.

-Es que… estábamos en el ascensor… y de pronto él lo detuvo y me arrinconó contra la pared… no tienes idea de la forma en que me besó, Lanie…

-Le devolviste el beso Kate?- preguntó Lanie.

-No pude evitarlo…- dijo y se mordió el labio recordando la experiencia.

-Por qué lo evitarías? Besar al hombre del que estás enamorada es la experiencia más increíble…- razonó la médica.

-Pero se suponía que era su arranque… y yo solo… no podía detenerlo…- dijo Kate... se sentía culpable.

-Amiga… no querías detenerlo… y es lo más saludable que he escuchado de ti en este tiempo…- dijo Lanie sonriente- qué pasó después?

-Nada… solo… me pidió disculpas y se bajó del ascensor…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Se disculpó? -Lanie lanzó una carcajada- eso solo lo hace él…

-Lo se… por eso lo amo tanto…- dijo Kate sonriente y lo vio salir del ascensor- oops… ahí viene… sígueme la corriente…- y cuando él llegó al escritorio de ella, Kate rió- es muy dulce… y creo que tengo ganas de conocerlo… si…

-Eres demoníaca Kate Beckett…- le dijo Lanie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es solo que… él me hace sentir bien…- dijo y miró a Rick a los ojos, había algo de celos en su mirada.

-Más tarde te envío lo otro…- dijo Lanie y cortaron.

Rick esperó a que ella cortara la comunicación y trató de sonreír.

-Buenos días, Beckett…- dijo y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Buenos días, Castle…- respondió ella.

-Con quien hablabas?

-Ahh…- dijo pensativa- era Lanie…

-Algo importante sobre el caso?

-No… solo… hablábamos de cosas personales…

-Entiendo…- dijo y suspiró- Kate… podemos hablar?

-No creo que sea necesario, Castle…- dijo ella y se levantó de su escritorio, queriendo eludir de alguna forma la conversación.

Kate se dirigió sin pensar al ascensor, quería escaparse, no se consideraba en condiciones de debatir lo que había ocurrido… Rick la alcanzó antes de que pudiera subir al ascensor.

-Para mi es importante, Kate… yo… yo no pude controlarme y me siento mal por ti… tú me pediste, no hace mucho, que controlara mis emociones y evidentemente no puedo…

-Está bien, Castle…- dijo ella y se subió al ascensor, con la secreta esperanza de que él no la siguiera.

-Es que… no se que hacer para que olvidemos esto…- dijo y respiró entrecortadamente.

Kate lo observó un momento y se mordió la lengua para no decirle que sería imposible olvidarlo…

-Escucha- dijo y vio como las puertas se cerraban- acepto tus disculpas… pero para que te quedes tranquilo…- agregó y presionó el mismo botón que presionara él el día anterior.

Rick tragó saliva. La mirada de Kate era intensa. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ella lo arrinconara contra la pared y deslizara sus brazos hacia su cuello para atraerlo, pero a él le pareció una eternidad.

Kate miró sus labios y luego lo besó profundamente, urgentemente y él, que al principio solo se quedó estático, unos segundos después, ahondó el beso y la apretó contra su cuerpo en forma posesiva.

El beso duró mucho menos de lo que esperaban y cuando se separaron, jadeando, él miró sus labios.

-Ahora estamos a mano…- le dijo ella y sonrió. Giró sobre sus talones y marcó el número 4 y luego volvió a presionar el botón rojo para hacer que el ascensor funcionara otra vez.

Rick la observó con la boca abierta sin decir nada, le costaba respirar.

-Podemos volver a trabajar?- le dijo ella tratando de ignorar su expresión y la forma en que su corazón latía apresuradamente, y sus piernas temblaban.

-S… si… por supuesto…- dijo solo él y ella sonrió, de espaldas a él, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió caminado normalmente, luego de respirar hondo. Rick la siguió unos pasos detrás, y antes de llegar a su escritorio, y aún sorprendido gratamente, tocó sus labios y pretendió no hiperventilar…

-Quieres un café?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonrientes.

-Yo iré…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Vamos juntos…- le dijo ella también sonriendo- tengo que mostrarte algo que te interesará sobre el caso…- agregó y caminó junto a él hasta la sala de descanso.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió lentamente para ambos… trabajaron en el caso pero no lograron llegar a la solución. A pesar de intentar estar concentrados, ambos sabían que sus cabezas estaban en otro lugar.<p>

Al terminar el día, y sorpresivamente para Rick, Kate lo invitó a su casa.

-Es solo que… no quiero estar sola… podemos ver una película… no es necesario que te quedes a dormir…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Tú sabes que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de compartir algo contigo…- le dijo él y ella se puso su abrigo.

Una hora más tarde, reían incontrolablemente mientras miraban una película cómica cuando escucharon el timbre. Kate hizo ademán de levantarse pero Rick apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de ella, intentando detenerla.

Rick abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mismo cadete que siempre le traía las cosas. El muchacho sonrió cuando Rick le entregó un billete y tomó la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-Parece que tu admirador volvió a acordarse de ti…- le dijo y le extendió la bolsa.

Kate tomó la bolsa con nerviosismo, sabía que se trataba de un regalo de Rick, porque Lanie solo le enviaba sus regalos al precinto.

De adentro sacó un estuche y cuando lo abrió, encontró una cadena con un dije de oro blanco en forma de corazón, con diminutos brillantes bordeándolo y la letra K en el centro.

Kate abrió la boca y miró a Rick, que también se mostró asombrado.

Una tarjeta en el fondo de la bolsa decía "Mi amor por ti es tan infinito que apenas puedo sobrevivir si no lo demuestro…"

-Wow!- Kate estaba impresionada, casi no podía pensar. Miró a Rick a los ojos y sonrió- ojalá pudiera agradecérselo como corresponde…

-Y cómo sería eso? Digo… porque no lo conoces…- quiso saber él.

-Le diría… - dijo pensativa y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad- le diría que no tiene idea de lo importante que es para mi despertar esos sentimientos en alguien…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- le diría gracias por poner una sonrisa en mis labios cada día…

Rick la observaba emocionado, sin darse cuenta de que era a él a quien ella realmente le estaba hablando.

-A veces pienso que él nunca se atreverá a enfrentarme… - dijo con pesar.

-Por qué dices eso?- quiso saber él.

-Porque es claro que me tiene tanto miedo que no se anima a arriesgarse por mi…- miró hacia abajo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No creo que sea así…

-Yo creo que aunque él dice que me ama, no tiene el valor suficiente como para pararse enfrente de mí y decirme…

-Te amo?- dijo él y ambos se pusieron serios.

-Te amo… así es…- dijo ella y se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Te ayudo a ponerlo?- le dijo él y ella giró, corriendo su cabello de costado para facilitarle la tarea.

Rick se tomó su tiempo y cuando abrochó la cadena, acarició tenuemente el cuello, provocando un suspiro de ella, que cerró los ojos, deseando más.

-Yo creo que eventualmente, él se dará a conocer…

-Espero que si…- dijo ella con tristeza- podría ser el hombre de mi vida… y no quiero perder tiempo…- le dijo y él la miró.

-Podría no ser el hombre de tu vida… quiero decir… el hombre de tu vida podría ser otro…- dijo con nerviosismo

-Otro? Quién? Tú?- dijo ella esperando que él se lo afirmara…

Rick se levantó del sillón y suspiró con pesadez. No quería contestarle… no sabía en qué punto ella lo rechazaría y no quería que eso pasara. Estaba logrando avances importantes en su relación con ella y quería que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dijo y ella lo miró con desilusión.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se puso de pie- yo… quería que supieras que para mi es importante que estés a mi lado… - tomó ambas manos de él y él la miró confundido.

-Kate… yo…

-En serio, Rick… a veces pienso que no se que haría sin ti…- le dijo y apretó sus manos, bajando la vista luego, temerosa de que se le notara la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

-Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti, Kate…- le dijo él y apretó sus manos.

-Rick…- dijo ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Hasta mañana, Kate…- dijo él y besó sus dedos con ternura, casi respetuosamente.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Él se acercó un poco más y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando su cara con suavidad mientras sonreía. Ella miró sus labios, deseando que él finalmente se animara y la besara. Rick padeció meditarlo unos instantes y luego pasó sus dedos por los labios de Kate, que se quedó quieta, como si moviéndose fuera a espantarlo.

-Nos vemos mañana…- le dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando vio la puerta cerrarse tras él. Sus dedos tocaron el corazón que él le había regalado instintivamente y Kate sonrió- no puede faltar mucho…- dijo para si misma…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Fue demasiado? Kate tenía que sacarse el gusto!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate se mordió el labio mirando de lejos su escritorio. Un hermoso ramo de flores blancas descansaba sobre él. Kate había planeado llegar después que Rick, para que él pudiera descubrir el ramo y la tarjeta antes que ella, pero él estaba llegando tarde.

Nerviosa y sin saber que hacer, pensó en ir a desayunar afuera del precinto y cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, vio a un Castle sonriente y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Buenos días, Kate…- le dijo él amorosamente.

-Buenos días, Castle…- contestó ella y se sonrojó.

-Estabas apurada?

-Si… debo hacer… algo…- dijo y entró al ascensor.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No… estoy bien…- dijo y él se hizo a un costado, dejando que las puertas se cerraran.

Rick alzó los hombros como si no comprendiera nada y caminó con paso lento al escritorio. Saludó a un par de oficiales a su paso y cuando llegó, suspiró con desagrado al encontrar el ramo de flores.

Miró hacia todos lados, conciente de que el falso admirador podría estar viéndolo y cuando se sintió a salvo, escarbó para encontrar la nota.

"_Mi hermosa detective: Estuve pensando en que sería un buen momento para vernos cara a cara. Si es así y te animas, nos vemos mañana por la noche alrededor de las 8 en tu restaurant favorito… no te preguntes como lo se… sabes que lo se… te amo… espero que no te resulte demasiado irreverente de mi parte admitirlo. _

_A"_

Rick sostuvo la tarjeta en la mano un momento y sintió furia. Quiso romperla, esconderla para que Kate no supiera de quien se trataba. Ahora tenía un competidor. Pero ese hombre no tenía idea de frente a quien se estaba interponiendo…

Volvió a dejar la tarjeta en su lugar y cerró los puños. Tenía que ocurrírsele alguna idea…

* * *

><p>Kate entró a la morgue como una tromba. Sin pedir permiso, pasó por todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró a Lanie.<p>

-Hey…- dijo la forense mirándola analíticamente- estamos de mal humor hoy?

-No… no es mal humor… es nerviosismo… Castle debe estar leyendo la tarjeta… y si todo sale como lo planeé, mañana tendrá que confesarme todo…

-Y si no sale como lo planeaste?

-Prefiero no pensar en eso… pero en última instancia, le diré que se que él es mi admirador…

-Veo que lo tienes todo decidido…

-Por supuesto…- dijo y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad- estos últimos días fueron muy intensos… no soporto más esto…

-Tienes la posibilidad de decirle lo que sientes…

-Pero eso le quitaría diversión al juego…

-No te mueres por tenerlo?

-Sueño con eso…- dijo Kate con la mirada perdida y Lanie la observó.

-Amiga… cuánto hace que tú no…- dijo e hizo una pausa, no hacía falta aclarar más.

Kate la miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

-Siglos…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-No estuviste con nadie después de Josh?

-Cómo se te ocurre? Además… los últimos meses con Josh no… nosotros no…

-Debes tranquilizarte… yo no creo que él se asuste… pero si no te calmas, las cosas no serán tan ideales como esperas…

-Lo se, Lanie…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Vamos amiga… fuerza!- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos para darle ánimo.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, cuando Kate bajó del ascensor, lo vio en la sala de descanso. Se debatió unos instantes entre ir a su escritorio y reunirse con él, pero pudo más su deseo de estar con él.<p>

-Hey…- dijo él sonriente- volviste…

-Si… tenía que aclarar unas cosas con Lanie…- dijo Kate sonriendo también.

-Kate… quería hablar contigo…- le dijo él y ella se puso seria.

-Dime…

-Yo no… no se como decir esto pero… me han invitado a un evento de caridad…

-Si…

-Y me pidieron que vaya con mi pareja…

-Si…- dijo ella y trató de relajarse al sentir un escalofrío corriendo por su espina.

-Bueno… yo no tengo pareja… pero tú eres… tú eres especial en mi vida… y me gustaría que me acompañes… qué me dices? – dijo y sonrió, nervioso.

-No lo se, Castle… sabes que la gente habla y… asumirán que tú y yo… tú sabes…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Y qué tiene de malo eso?- preguntó Rick

-Nada…

-Acaso estás casada o en una relación para preocuparte de las cosas que digan?

-No, no… - dijo Kate y suspiró, sabía adonde iba Rick con todo eso.

-Entonces? Acaso no te seduce la idea de pasar un rato agradable, comer buena comida, disfrutar de un show, beber champagne y ponerte un lindo vestido?

-Eso sin mencionar la compañía…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él galantemente.

-Puedo pensarlo?- dijo y giró en redondo, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Rick cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, había hecho todo lo posible…

Cuando Kate llegó a su escritorio, hizo todo un teatro al encontrar las flores y luego leyó la tarjeta…

Rick la observó en silencio y se obligó a no reaccionar…

Kate terminó de leer la nota y lo miró.

-Leíste esto?- le dijo y él la miró fingiendo que no comprendía.

-No…- dijo solo él- por qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero, Castle…- le dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-No tengo idea…- insistió él.

-De verdad quieres que elija? No te da miedo?- le dijo ella.

-Y si fuera así?- preguntó él, sin ánimo de seguir ocultándolo.

-Es una tontería…- le dijo ella.

-Te parece?- le dijo él dolido- has estado sonriendo tontamente cada vez que recibiste un regalo de ese tipo… hace más de tres años que nos conocemos y no te vi reír así nunca por nada de lo que yo hago…

-Estás celoso?

-Tendría que estarlo?

-No lo se… tú dime…- insistió ella.

-Está bien… quédate tranquila… cancelaré la cena…

-No irás con alguien más?- quiso saber ella.

-No me interesa… - dijo sin mirarla y se fue caminando a la sala de descanso.

Kate se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable. Lo siguió y respiró profundamente antes de entrar.

-Rick…- le dijo y él no se molestó en mirarla.

-No tienes que aclarar nada… no te preocupes por mi… no debí hacerme ilusiones con algo de que no debía…- dijo con tristeza.

-Tú si tienes que aclarar algo…- dijo ella.

-Ah si?- dijo él con enojo.

-Estás celoso?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Y eso que importa?

-A mi si…- aclaró ella.

-No voy a darte ese gusto…- dijo él y salió de la sala para dirigirse al ascensor.

-Castle…- lo siguió ella.

-No te preocupes, Kate… estoy bien…- le dijo él y ella subió con él al ascensor.

-No es que me preocupe… es que quiero saber…- Kate seguía insistiendo.

-Qué es lo que quieres saber?- le dijo él con rabia.

-Quiero saber lo que sientes…

-Estoy celoso… celoso de que alguien te haga reír, de que te conozca tanto o más que yo… de que me robe tu tiempo… de que puedas enamorarte de él y yo pueda perderte…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se detuvo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Rick se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero Kate no sabía que decir… entonces él bajó y ella lo siguió.

-Te suplico que me dejes, Kate… no lo estoy pasando nada bien… quiero estar solo…

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No te dije qué?

-Cómo te sentías…

-Porque yo no soy nada para ti… no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte nada…

-Estás equivocado… a mi me importa lo que piensas… lo que sientes…

-Por qué?

-No lo se… supongo que porque te siento cerca…

-Te libero de todo… espero que sean felices…- dijo él con amargura.

-Por qué tiene que ser así?

-Porque no queda otra salida, Kate…

-Y entonces… renuncias a todo… no harás nada...

-Qué puedo hacer? Es claro lo que tú quieres…

-En ningún momento me diste a elegir…

-No lo hice porque no quiero tu rechazo… no me hace falta… se cuando retirarme…

-Estás hablando en serio, Castle?

-Por supuesto…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para irse.

-Acaso dejarías tu cita de lado por mi? Saldrías conmigo mañana aún arriesgándote a no conocer a tu enamorado misterioso?

Kate estaba de espaldas a él y cerró los ojos tratando de no hiperventilar. Que si dejaría todo de lado por él? SI… por supuesto que si… haría cualquier cosa por él…

-Realmente quieres que elija?- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que sería lo más equitativo…- le dijo él y la miró expectante…

* * *

><p><strong>Odio dejar las cosas así... y perdón por tardar tanto en subir otro capítulo, estuve tratando de recuperarme de "Cuffed" y pensando en hacer algún fic relacionado a eso... espero que les haya gustado! Escucho opiniones...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos, Kate sabía que lo que sucediera en el futuro dependía de lo que dijera en ese momento…

-No tengo que pensarlo demasiado…- dijo manteniendo la seriedad.

-No?- dijo él no queriendo ilusionarse.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio para no sonreír, no quería que "el gran momento" se diera ahí, en el precinto.

-Créeme, a veces pienso que si, otras no estoy tan seguro…- dijo él con honestidad.

-Escucha… yo se que quieres una respuesta ahora… pero no me parece el lugar para hablar de esto… - le dijo con calma ella- te molestaría mucho que nos encontráramos más tarde… luego del trabajo?

-Es necesario?- dijo él molesto, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Castle…- dijo ella- tú sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar… y aquí me siento incómoda…- le dijo casi en tono de ruego y él asintió.

-OK… pero nos vamos juntos…

Kate suspiró y sonrió a medias, estaba un poco nerviosa. Sus planes no estaban saliendo como esperaba, pero si todo salía bien, podría entenderse con Castle…

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió tan lentamente que Kate sonrió en varias oportunidades, observándolo mirar la hora, como queriendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido…<p>

Y cuando ella decidió que ya era hora de irse, lo vio suspirar de alivio, aunque no se lo dijera directamente.

En el camino a su casa, Kate lo observó varias veces, tratando de ponderar las posibilidades que tenía… quería desesperadamente que confesara y entonces, ella terminaría confesando también sus sentimientos hacia él, algo que deseaba hacer por ella y también por él…

-Quieres ir a mi casa o a otro lado?- le dijo ella como al descuido cuando ya estaban cerca.

-A tu casa está bien…-le dijo él casi sin mirarla, se notaba que él estaba totalmente superado por la situación. Sabía que de alguna manera, esa conversación que tendrían, marcaría el futuro de su relación…

Cuando entraron en la casa de Kate, ella dejó las llaves del auto al descuido sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sillón, deslizando hacia abajo los cierres de sus botas altísimas, le dolían un poco los pies…

-Sírvete algo de tomar si quieres… necesito quitarme esto…- dijo y él se quedó mirándola y luego se agachó y la ayudó, tirando de sus pies para retirar las botas…

En esa posición, ella sentada y él agachado a sus pies, se quedaron y cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, ella suspiró y advirtió que él la miraba intensamente.

-Seguro no quieres tomar nada?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-No, Kate… quiero que hables…- le dijo sin moverse.

-Rick…- dijo y estiró su mano dándole a entender que quería que él se la tomara.

-No quiero más excusas, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano.

-Sabes que esto no es fácil para mi…- dijo ella.

-Debería serlo… es solo un sí o un no… yo pensaba que tenía ventaja sobre ese tipo… pero veo que el anonimato te agrada más… - dijo y le soltó la mano.

-Rick… hasta cuando seguirás con esto?- le dijo ella y ambos supieron a lo que se refería. Rick se tensó, ella no podía saberlo…

-De qué hablas?- fingió no comprender.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo…- le dijo ella, disfrutando un poco de su desconcierto.

-Si hablas de lo que creo… quería decirte que yo no… mi intención… yo…

-Tú sabes que yo te elijo a ti… sabes que para mi es importante esto que tenemos… por qué tienes tanto miedo de que salga con ese tipo?

-Qué?- dijo él tratando de comprender.

-Es la verdad, Rick… solo tengo curiosidad, quiero saber quien es… y por qué se tomó tanto trabajo…

-Y si te enamoras de él?- dijo él y se sentó a su lado, las piernas lo estaban matando.

-Eso no sucederá- le dijo ella con tranquilidad y sonrió.

-Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque enamorarse lleva tiempo… y créeme… yo no tengo ese tiempo… y menos ahora…

-La pared?

-La pared…- repitió ella y sonrió.

-Eso significa que no vendrás conmigo mañana?- dijo él y suspiró con tristeza.

-A qué hora es el evento?

-A las nueve y media…

-Quizás llegue entonces…- dijo sonriendo cuando él la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Irás a conocerlo?

-No quiero que eso te confunda… es solo curiosidad… y quizás un poco de agradecimiento…

-Lo tengo en claro ahora…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Quieres que pidamos comida? Estoy hambrienta…- dijo ella sonriendo también.

-Te molesta que me quede a cenar?- preguntó él con inseguridad.

-Nunca…- dijo ella y besó su mejilla, suavemente, en forma más fraternal que romántica.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, cuando habían terminado de comer y la película que habían encontrado en televisión terminaba, sentados en el suelo, a los pies del sofá, Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick y suspiró, bostezando.<p>

-Te dejaré descansar…- le dijo él galantemente.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y tomó su mano para levantarse.

Una vez de pie, ella lo vio vacilar, casi no podía despegar su mirada de él, que parecía estar ponderando sus posibilidades.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Hasta mañana Rick…- contestó solamente.

-Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de aclarar las cosas… para mi es muy importante…- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Lo se… también para mi…- dijo ella.

-Puedo darte un abrazo?- le dijo tentativamente, pensaba que ella podía negarse.

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo…- dijo ella y estiró los brazos, recibiéndolo en ellos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

El abrazo duró bastante tiempo, ambos lo necesitaban. Y cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos, de cerca, casi saboreando su aroma.

-En serio… gracias…- repitió él.

-Siempre…- dijo ella y él besó su frente, respetuosamente.

Kate sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho, no podía entender como él podía medirse tanto. Ella apenas podía controlarse. Deseaba tirarlo sobre la mesa y cumplir todas sus fantasías… incluida la de decirle a los gritos que lo amaba…

El continuó mirándola unos segundos más y luego besó la punta de su nariz, y la hizo sonreír. Y cuando estaba a punto de separase de ella, Kate lo tomó de los hombros y besó sus labios. Fue un gesto tímido, pero cargado de pasión, y sobre todo de promesas.

Él la miró a los ojos con emoción y por un momento, ponderó la posibilidad de dejarse llevar por la necesidad que tenía de ella. Pero no quiso apurar las cosas.

Sonriéndole, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Y antes de irse, le guiñó el ojo…

Kate suspiró cuando vio la puerta cerrarse.

-Dios!- jadeó tratando de normalizar la respiración y se tocó los labios, deseando que esas veinticuatro horas que les quedaban, pasaran lo más rápido posible…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que no falta mucho para el desenlace... adoro esta historia... espero poder terminarla de la mejor manera! Gracias por seguirla!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate terminó de arreglarse y trató de sonreír, tenía demasiados nervios. Castle se había mostrado un tanto esquivo durante el día, y ella sabía que era porque estaba nervioso también.

Miró la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las 8. Tomó su cartera y las llaves de su auto y salió de su departamento.

Al arrancar su auto de inmediato se percató de que la estaban siguiendo. Y cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, corroboró lo que sin duda esperaba, era Castle… no era difícil saberlo cuando el auto que la seguía peligrosamente cerca era una Ferrari roja…

Kate sacudió la cabeza sonriendo mientras seguía manejando, de alguna manera conmovida por el comportamiento infantil de quien era, ella ya estaba segura, el hombre de su vida.

Cuando estacionó el auto cerca del restaurant, Kate bajó y sintió una punzada de incertidumbre, qué haría él? Solamente la seguiría, aparecería ahí?

Caminó con paso firme y miró la hora… eran las 8 y 10. Decidió retocar su maquillaje y entró al sanitario…

Cuando se miró al espejo, se dio cuenta de que estaba más nerviosa de lo que parecía… eso no le gustó demasiado y tuvo que inspirar varias veces hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para que sus nervios no fueran tan notorios.

Un hombre joven, amigo de Lanie la esperaba en la mesa, estaba de espaldas y mientras ella se acercaba a él, sintió que una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la apartaba casi con violencia de su camino.

Kate no tomó conciencia de nada de lo que ocurría hasta que sintió la fría pared del pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios tras su espalda…

-Castle… qué estás haciendo?- le dijo jadeando, la distancia entre sus caras era tan corta que ella no podía enfocar su mirada.

-Cuidando lo que es mío…- dijo él, su mirada intensa casi desafiándola.

-Quedamos en que vendría y luego saldríamos a tu cena de beneficencia…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-No puedo permitir que haya errores… no puedo pensar en que podrías enamorarte de ese tipo y perderte para siempre…

-Castle… es solo…- dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-No me importa Kate… ya no… no me importa si recuerdas, si tienes miedo, no me importa si necesitas más tiempo… no quiero sufrir más… y estoy sufriendo… porque cada paso que doy contigo, me hace ilusionarme… y la posibilidad de estar juntos, es cada vez más lejana…

-Castle…

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo suplicante.

-De qué tienes tanto miedo, Rick?

-No quiero perderte… yo… yo…

-No, Rick… no digas nada… no aquí…

-Por qué siempre te estás fijando donde estamos? Qué te importa lo que los demás piensen?

-Tú crees que yo no quiero escuchar lo que tienes para decirme?- le dijo algo enojada ella.

-Pareciera que es así…- dijo él.

-Para mi es muy importante escucharlo… hace siglos que quiero volver a escucharlo…- le dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…- dijo y supo que ella estaba reconociendo que recordaba su declaración.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Aún quieres ir con él? Aún quieres conocer al que podría ser el hombre de tu vida?

Kate sintió que el aire no le alcanzaba. Quería gritarle que ya conocía al hombre de su vida.

-No te escucho, Kate…- le dijo él desafiante y al ver que ella no contestaba, miró sus labios un momento y luego la besó, urgentemente.

Rick deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Kate, ansioso por sentirla. Era increíble la sensación de besarla, eso ya lo había comprobado. Lo distinto aquí era… que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso y que segundos más tarde, era él quien estaba contra la pared opuesta, arrinconado por ella, que deliberadamente había apoyado su cuerpo sobre el suyo y había guiado las manos de él hacia su cadera…

Cuando Kate se separó jadeando, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión, todavía asombrado.

-Vámonos de aquí…- le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento, ponderó la posibilidad de haberse desmayado y estar imaginando todo, pero cuando ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, tirando de él para que la siguiera, decidió que tal vez, su destino era afortunado…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al auto de él, ella lo miró sonriente. Él estaba raro, como si estuviera asimilando todo lo que ocurría tan lentamente que daba miedo…<p>

Kate se apoyó en el auto mientras él buscaba las llaves y él apoyó su cuerpo en el de ella, acercando su cara y permitiéndose mirarla muy de cerca.

-Rick…- le dijo ella y él se separó un poco para poder mirarla mejor.

-Dime…- le dijo con una expresión que Kate no pudo descifrar, era una mezcla de nerviosismo, felicidad… y muchas otras cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar… tanto…- le dijo y sonrió cuando lo escuchó suspirar.

-Lo se… lo se, Kate…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Se quedaron en esa posición y en silencio durante un rato. Y en un momento, él acercó sus labios y la besó suavemente. Kate suspiró y se dejó llevar. Lo abrazó y comenzó a responderle, tímidamente al principio, luego el deseo se fue intensificando y terminaron jadeando, Kate casi recostada sobre el auto y él mirándola con una intensidad que ella prefirió ignorar por el bien de la cena de beneficencia…

-Vamos?- dijo ella y él sonrió, como si no le prestara atención- Castle!- dijo y lanzó una carcajada cuando él arrugó el entrecejo- llegaremos tarde…

-Adonde?

-A la cena… - le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ah si… tienes razón… - dijo y muy a su pesar la soltó.

Se subieron al auto y ella envió un texto a Lanie, disculpándose por haber dejado plantado a su amigo… de inmediato Lanie respondió presionándola por saber los detalles de su "rapto" y Kate sonrió de buena gana…

-Pasó algo?

-No… era Lanie… me prestó un vestido para esta noche…

-Lanie sabe que saldremos juntos?- preguntó Rick sorprendido.

-Lanie sabe mucho más de lo que te imaginas…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, Rick se bajó galantemente del auto y la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio…<p>

-Te invitaría a subir pero…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Es mejor que no…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Nos vemos en un rato?- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Estaré contando los minutos…- dijo él y luego besó sus manos.

-Y luego tú y yo hablaremos, si?- dijo ella antes de irse.

-Prometido…- dijo él sonriente y cuando ella cerró la puerta y la vio alejarse hasta perderse de su vista, alzó las manos hacia el cielo y gritó- si! Gracias, Dios!

Kate sonrió mientras se subía al ascensor, casi no podía esperar a volver a verlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo que todo se aclarará el el próximo capítulo... no quiero hacerlos sufrir más, ya sufren suficiente en el show! Gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando Rick tocó el timbre con nerviosismo en la casa de Kate, encontró que la puerta estaba abierta…

-Puedes pasar, Castle…- le dijo ella desde el dormitorio, estaba terminando de arreglarse.

-No te preocupes que hay tiempo…- le dijo él desde donde la esperaba, en el living, con una rosa en la mano.

Kate terminó de retocarse el maquillaje y el cabello y salió luego de respirar hondo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo como se vería para la cena, sino como se vería para él…

Sus sandalias plateadas altísimas sonaron a manera de presentación, y cuando Rick la vio entrar abrió la boca, sin poder decir nada… la imagen de la vez que fue a verlo a su presentación del libro, con ese vestido color púrpura vino a su mente.

Si fuera posible, Kate se veía más perfecta que esa vez. El vestido era sencillo, color negro, recto, largo hasta las rodillas y strapless, casi nada escotado. El maquillaje era acorde, y el peinado era semi recogido y algunos bucles caían sobre sus hombros.

-Demasiado?- dijo ella con nerviosismo cuando él no dijo nada y arrugó la nariz.

-Ehhh…- intentó decir él pero no encontró las palabras.

-Castle…- dijo ella entrando en pánico.

-Solo… solo…- dijo tragando saliva con dificultad- estoy tratando de calmarme para no saltar sobre ti… no se que decir…

-Está bien… solo quería asegurarme de que no fuera demasiado… - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No, no… es que si, quiero decir cosas… pero no se me ocurre qué… increíble? Perfecta? Dios! Hermosa…- dijo y ella rió audiblemente.

-Vamos?

-Esperaba… quería darte un beso…- dijo acercándose lentamente.

-Se me correrá todo el maquillaje… - dijo mordiéndose el labio levemente.

Rick suspiró y ella sonrió, tomándolo de la barbilla y estampando un sonoro beso sobre sus labios.

-Suficiente?

-No… pero mejor que nada…- dijo y luego de darle la rosa, extendió el brazo.

* * *

><p>El viaje se les hizo eterno, pero cuando llegaron y caminaron por la alfombra roja, y los periodistas los comenzaron a acosar con preguntas y fotos, Rick se maravilló de lo cambiada que estaba Kate.<p>

Contestaba amablemente cada vez que la llamaban Detective Heat, sonreía y posaba para las fotos y no se desprendía ni un segundo del brazo de él…

-Detective Heat… nos confirma el romance con Richard Castle?- le dijo un periodista y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Solo lo estoy acompañando a una cena de beneficencia- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Pero él no acostumbra a traer a nadie, salvo su hija y su mujer, cuando estaba casado…

-Ahora me trajo a mi…

-Cuál es su relación con él?- insistió el hombre.

-Soy su musa… por ahora…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Y Kate se aferró al brazo de Rick y siguió caminando a su lado.

-Castle… una foto con su mujer… - dijo otro periodista y él se detuvo y ambos posaron.

-No puedo creer cuanto me gusta esto…- dijo él en el oído de ella cuando estaban por entrar.

-Te estás aprovechando…- dijo ella y lo pellizcó levemente mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, disimulando.

-No me creerás capaz…- dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

Cuando entraban escucharon que alguien gritaba algo y ambos se dieron vuelta para saber que quería.

-Sr. Castle… quien es la mujer que lo acompaña?- gritó el hombre y él sonrió.

Rick miró a Kate y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Es Katherine Beckett… la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida…- dijo simplemente y las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos adentro del salón, a salvo…

Kate lo miró con intensidad y él acarició su cara, sabía que las palabras de él le habían llegado profundo.

Una empleada del lugar, los ubicó en una mesa y luego de comer una entrada breve, comenzó a sonar música suave. Una orquesta de jazz, contratada para la ocasión hizo que muchas parejas de las que estaban ahí, todas desconocidas para Kate, se pusieran de pie y bailaran.

-Bailarás conmigo?- dijo él poniéndose de pie galante.

-No me lo perdería…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, Rick la tomó con una mano de la cintura y cuando ella levantó la otra mano, entrelazó un momento los dedos con los de ella y luego la tomó correctamente para bailar.

Se movieron suavemente al ritmo de la música. Rick tarareaba, contento y Kate solo disfrutaba de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Alguna vez te dije cuanto me fascina tenerte así en mis brazos?- le dijo él en el oído y la sintió temblar.

-Nunca… - jadeó ella y fue el turno de él de temblar.

-Entonces me alegro de haberlo dicho…- dijo él y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Basta, Rick… casi no puedo contenerme…- dijo ella, su aliento fresco sobre sus labios.

-Vámonos de aquí…- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Ni se te ocurra… si nos vamos ahora, los periodistas nos seguirán y tendrán para hablar todo el año…- dijo ella y él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No me importa… no me importa nada… solo necesito llevarte a casa y quitarte ese vestido… ahora…- dijo él en tono de súplica y ella lo miró, achicando los ojos.

-Castle…- dijo simulando enojo- ni se te ocurra… primero tenemos que hablar…

-Hablar?- dijo él y la miró como si no comprendiera.

Kate lo observó y se mordió el labio, sonriendo con ternura. Él estaba desesperado y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella también… pero a pesar de todo, ella sentía que antes de entregarse el uno al otro, tenían que sincerarse, no era bueno comenzar nada basado en ocultamientos, aunque no fueran tan graves…

Cuando la música terminó, se fueron a su mesa y continuaron la cena, intercambiando diálogos amables con la gente de su mesa, un empresario de la construcción y su mujer, y una jueza y su marido…

Cada tanto Rick miraba a Kate con intención y ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, pidiéndole silenciosamente algo de paciencia.

Luego se hizo una subasta, los libros de Rick se vendieron muy bien, especialmente porque estaban autografiados por Richard Castle y su musa Nikki Heat… Kate casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando la gente la aplaudió y en lugar de firmar con su nombre, tuvo que hacerlo con el de su personaje…

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando algunos comenzaron a irse y Rick se acercó a Kate, que conversaba animadamente con la jueza y deslizó una mano por su cadera, apretándola contra su cuerpo, posesivamente.

-Hey…- dijo casi en su oído- te molestaría sin nos vamos? Estoy algo… cansado…- dijo y ella sintió un escalofrío cuando su aliento cálido alcanzó su cuello.

-Vamos a casa...- dijo y se disculpó con la jueza, que la miró sonriente y le prometió leer los libros, estaba interesada en como sería su versión en la ficción.

* * *

><p>El viaje en auto fue en absoluto silencio. Kate estaba intrigada porque pensó que él la besaría hasta cansarse ni bien subieran, pero él se enfocó en conducir y no expresó ninguna palabra.<p>

Ella intentó sacar un tema de conversación pero él le contestó con monosílabos.

-Rick… te pasa algo?- le dijo ella, visiblemente preocupada.

-Solo quiero llegar de una vez por todas…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No quieres que lo dejemos para…?

-Que lo dejemos?- dijo y la miró por primera vez desde que subieron al auto.

-Quizás estás muy cansado… - dijo ella y él detuvo el auto y se bajó.

Kate miró hacia todos lados sin comprender y luego bajó del auto. Rick se había apoyado en la parte trasera, con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin hablar.

-Castle…- dijo ella y se acercó.

-Te pediré un taxi si quieres… - le dijo él sin mirarla. Kate lo miró confundida.

-Puedes dormir en casa si quieres… el sillón es cómodo- intentó.

-Estás hablando en serio?- le dijo él y la miró casi con enojo.

-Eso intento… pero al parecer me quedé dormida y me perdí una parte…- dijo ella comenzando a irritarse.

-Escucha… sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente… sabes que estoy desesperado y sigues con tu jueguito de "no se" "tengo miedo" "estoy insegura", yo no puedo seguir con esto… lo siento…

-De qué hablas, Rick?- dijo ella ya enojada.

-Hablo de que no se qué más hacer para derribar esa pared, Kate… estuve a punto de entregarte a otro hombre, me cansé de darte a entender lo que siento por ti, y sin embargo, sigues con dudas… a veces pienso que el único que siente algo soy yo…

Kate sintió que le terminaba el aire, y al mismo tiempo, también sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él tenía algo de razón de reaccionar así, aunque ella no se lo reconociera.

-Está bien, me tomaré un taxi… -dijo ella, el cansancio visible en sus facciones- pero quiero decirte algo antes… no soy yo la que tiene dudas… yo se lo que quiero… no tengo miedo ni estoy insegura…- agregó mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- y la pared? Hoy tiraste el último ladrillo cuando impediste que me encontrara con ese hombre… y ahora no sabes que hacer con eso…- dijo con enojo- quién tiene miedo ahora? Quien busca excusas tontas para enojarse y alejarse?

Rick abrió la boca y trató de que algo saliera, pero eso no sucedió. Y cuando ella estaba por alejarse, solo atinó a tomar su brazo y sostenerla.

-Déjame en paz…- dijo ella mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas, caminando y tratando de alejarse de él.

-Tienes razón…- dijo él que por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró, esperaba más que eso.

-Ahora soy yo quien tiene miedo… - dijo él.

-Por qué?- preguntó ella con enojo.

-Tengo miedo de no ser como esperas… de no ser el hombre que te mereces…- dijo él mientras algunas lágrimas corrían también por sus mejillas.

-Eres el hombre que quiero y con eso es suficiente…- dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas que seguían saliendo justo cuando un taxi pasaba solitario y lo detuvo.

-Kate…- dijo él intentando detenerla.

-Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó…

-Ahora me dirás que no quieres verme más…

-Es una opción… por lo pronto, deja de enviarme regalos… hace demasiado tiempo que me di cuenta de quien eras… Alexander…- dijo y cerró la puerta del auto, que arrancó sin darle posibilidad de contestar.

Rick pateó la puerta del auto y maldijo en silencio. Cómo era que todo había salido tan mal? Cómo se había dado cuenta ella de quien era su admirador?

-"Lanie sabe mucho más de lo que te imaginas…"- esas palabras revolotearon en su cabeza y Rick tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Rick golpeaba incansablemente la puerta de la casa de Lanie.<p>

-Dios, Castle… sabes qué hora es?- dijo Lanie refregándose los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Qué te hizo Beckett esta vez?- dijo tratando de concentrarse.

-Quiero saber que sabes sobre su admirador secreto…- dijo Rick impaciente.

-Aparte de que eres tú?- dijo Lanie arqueando la ceja, no tenía idea de a qué se refería él.

-Me refiero al otro…- dijo él y asintió cuando la sombra de la culpa apareció en la cara de la médica forense.

-Castle… creo que esto es algo que debes hablar con ella… yo solo… solo me pidió ayuda…

-Quieres decir que ella te hacía enviar esos regalos… para ponerme celoso?- dijo sonriendo él.

-Lo que digo es que tienes que arreglarlo con ella…- dijo Lanie y bostezó.

-Por favor Lanie…

-Está bien… si…- dijo con cansancio- pero no era para ponerte celoso, sino para hacerte confesar… mi amiga está perdidamente enamorada de ti, chico escritor… acaso no te diste cuenta?

-Gracias, Lanie…- dijo él y besó su mejilla, antes de irse.

-Suerte!- gritó ella y volvió a bostezar.

Castle se subió a su auto y sonrió triunfante. No pararía hasta escucharla decirle que lo amaba. Y luego se encerraría con ella durante una semana…

* * *

><p>S<strong>e que se hizo esperar, perdón por la demora... días complicados! No se preocupen que el mal momento no durará mucho... tenía que haber un giro de este tipo! Gracias por soportar mis tiempos y encima seguir leyendo! Su apoyo es invalorable!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Para los que leen solo este fic de los míos, perdón por la demora... estuve trabajando en otras historias. Bueno, aquí va, todavía no es el final, las cosas van arreglándose un poco! Por fin!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 15**

Rick se sentó apoyado contra la puerta de Kate. No se había animado a tocar el timbre, tenía pánico de que ella lo rechazara.

Buscó su celular en la penumbra y marcó su número, para chequear si lo atendía.

A lo lejos, escuchó la música característica de su teléfono y mantuvo el silencio para saber si había algún movimiento.

Al tercer timbre, Kate atendió.

-Qué quieres, Castle? Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que no quiero verte…- dijo con voz tensa.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Ahora no…

-Ábreme la puerta, por favor… - insistió él.

-No, Castle… estaba durmiendo… déjame en paz…- le dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Rick respiró hondo y decidió no darse por vencido. Tocó el timbre un par de veces, y cuando vio que el tiempo pasaba y ella no abría la puerta, comenzó a golpear.

-Tengo vecinos, lo sabes verdad?- dijo Kate en voz baja, estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si me abres prometo que seré breve…- dijo él y la escuchó suspirar del otro lado.

Rick escuchó que ella destrababa la puerta y contuvo el aliento hasta que Kate abrió. Sus ojos la escanearon y de inmediato sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Aún con el maquillaje corrido por haber estado llorando, Kate se veía increíble. Vestía solo una larga remera gris que dejaba al desnudo uno de sus hombros, que le quedaba bastante arriba de las rodillas y estaba descalza. El cabello, suelto, aunque un poco despeinado, caía sobre sus hombros.

-Dijiste que serías breve…- dijo ella apoyada sobre la puerta.

-Puedo pasar?- logró articular él.

Kate suspiró con algo de fastidio y se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Una vez que cerró, lo siguió hasta la cocina y cuando él giró en redondo para mirarla, no pudo evitar volver a acariciarla con los ojos.

-Castle, estoy cansada…- dijo ella y se frotó los ojos.

-Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Saber qué?

-Que soy tu admirador…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. De todo lo que podría haber dicho, esto era lo más importante?

-Qué importa?- dijo alzando los hombros casi sin comprenderlo.

-A mi si…- dijo él insistiendo.

-Lo sospechaba, pero lo descubrí aquella noche de lluvia en que te quedaste y sequé tu ropa… un recibo de la chocolatería se cayó y ahí lo confirmé… satisfecho?

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?- quiso saber él.

-Castle…- dijo Kate y se pasó la mano por el cabello con cansancio- qué importa?

-Otra vez… a mi si…- dijo él con seriedad y la miró expectante.

-Porque quería que tú me lo confesaras… ridículamente quería todo el cuento de hadas, quería una cita a la luz de la luna, en la que tú aparecieras y me dijeras que… que…- dijo y se interrumpió, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-Kate…- intentó decir él, pero ella siguió hablando.

-Esto es inútil, Castle… nosotros tenemos que asumir que estamos cometiendo un error… te has dado cuenta de que sistemáticamente, cuando alguno de los dos decide actuar en consecuencia de sus sentimientos, el otro nunca está preparado? Eso tiene que significar algo…- dijo con tristeza y bajó la vista.

-Kate… - dijo él y se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- la pared… qué pasó con la pared?

Kate levantó los ojos y lo miró. No había nada que los separara ahora. Solo restaba aclarar algunas cosas.

-Ya te lo dije… esa pared no existe más… hoy tiraste el último ladrillo… fuiste haciéndolo desde que te enteraste que existía…

-Te juro que por momentos pensé que no me alcanzaría la vida para lograrlo…- le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero seguiste intentándolo… aunque no de la manera que yo lo hubiera pensado…

-Te refieres al admirador secreto?

Kate asintió. Ambos sonrieron.

-Era la única forma de expresarte lo que sentía, sin sentirme culpable… y fue increíble ver tus expresiones cuando recibías los regalos…

-Te confieso que al principio me confundiste… cada día que pasaba, me sentía más cerca de ti, pero luego recibía esos regalos, esas palabras y aunque en el fondo quería que fueras tú, me preguntaba como sería estar enamorada de otra persona…- dijo y él se puso serio.

-Enamorada de otra persona? Quieres decir que…- dijo y alzó la ceja, buscando confirmación.

-Que estoy enamorada de ti… creo que sería una tontería negarlo…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Tienes idea de lo que me estás diciendo? Kate… estás segura de que no me quedé dormido esperando que me abrieras?

-Rick… eso no quita que tú sientas miedo, que no puedas manejar la situación y que yo también esté tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-Kate… a mi no me importa nada… solo quiero que lo intentemos… iremos despacio si quieres, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… - le dijo y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, Rick la amaba lo suficiente como para que ella se arriesgara.

-Esta bien… intentémoslo…- dijo ella tragando saliva al observar la expresión en los ojos de él, súbitamente temerosa de no valer lo suficiente como para que él tuviera con ella toda la felicidad que se merecía.

-Una cosa mas…- dijo él y ella lo miró sorprendida- fue muy cruel de tu parte lo del libro…- dijo y alzó la ceja ante el asombro de Kate.

-Rick… yo… solo quería que confesaras… y sin embargo no lo hiciste… yo no quería hacerte sufrir…

-Lo se…- sonrió él y la abrazó con ternura, perdiendo su cara en el cabello de ella, casi superado por ese aroma que había aprendido a adorar.

-Espera un poco- dijo ella separándose- cómo supiste que era yo?

-Al principio desconfié… me morí de los celos…- dijo sonriendo él- pero cuando me dijiste que Lanie sabía más de lo que yo creía, ahí me di cuenta…

-Y?- dijo ella, sabía que Rick había necesitado una confirmación.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa a Lanie… no fue agradable despertarla hace un rato…

-Castle…- dijo riendo Kate.

-No, no más Castle… - le dijo él tomándola de la cintura- no iremos para atrás…

-Tú no entiendes… yo te llamo Castle y para mi es como si te dijera, "querido" o "amor" o cualquier otro adjetivo… además…- dijo y alzó la ceja seductora- estoy segura de que nadie te llama "Castle" como yo…

-Dios… Dios, Kate…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos para evitar mirar sus labios- me estoy muriendo por besarte… y por… hacerte… muchas… cosas más… pero no quiero presionarte… y tampoco quiero que pienses que tengo miedo… y…

-Shhh… Castle…- le dijo ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- un beso estará bien… - le dijo en voz baja y cuando él abrió los ojos, ella tenía los labios entreabiertos, esperándolo.

Rick separó su frente de la de ella un instante. La miró a los ojos, y luego miró sus labios. Habían compartido montones de besos, especialmente esos días, y cada uno merecía un capítulo aparte… pero este sería el primero de una nueva etapa juntos. Así que Rick quería que fuera especial.

Kate sonrió un poco en anticipación. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos, y estaba de acuerdo.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó su cabeza de costado, rozando sus labios con los de ella, suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Kate cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, desesperada por sentirlo, pero ya se había ido.

Kate colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y abrió los ojos, mirándolo con deseo. Cuando Rick apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, Kate esperó que la caricia fuera tenue, pero Rick la sorprendió apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras se lengua la exploraba firmemente, insistentemente.

Rick la escuchó suspirar y sintió su corazón contra el suyo, como otras veces, pero con más intensidad. Sintió sus manos acariciando sus hombros, sus labios devolviéndole cada caricia…

La exploración le cedió el terreno a la pasión y cuando Kate quiso acordar, estaba atrapada entre él y la mesa de la cocina, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, sin pensar, sin restringirse…

Una señal de alarma se encendió en él cuando su natural reacción a las caricias que compartían se empezó a notar. Tenía que detenerse antes de seguir avanzando, cada segundo sería más difícil tomar la decisión y Rick le había hecho una promesa a Kate.

Tuvo que luchar por recomponerse cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, su cuerpo aún sobre el suyo, Kate sentía que no tenía oxígeno y que todo su cuerpo centelleaba de deseo.

Se miraron agitados durante unos segundos. Los dos sabían que era porque les costaba trabajo hablar.

-Amor… - dijo él aún agitado- escucha… debemos parar aquí… - agregó y ella lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y agradecimiento.

-Sería lo mejor…- dijo y se acomodó el cabello, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-No es que yo lo quiera así… pero quiero respetar tus tiempos… mis sentimientos hacia ti son más importantes que mis deseos… - le dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Gracias… gracias Rick…- le dijo ella y sonrió, emocionada por la forma en que él la cuidaba.

-Yo se que es muy pronto… pero me muero de ganas de decirte lo que siento… lo que me gustaría para nosotros… los proyectos que ansío cumplir contigo… pero es que… tú no sabes lo importante que es para mi esta oportunidad Kate…

-Rick… esto no es una oportunidad…- le dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- tú me hablas desde tu corazón y me agradeces la oportunidad que te doy como si estuviésemos hablando de un trabajo o algo así… yo estoy enamorada de ti… yo te amo, Rick… te amo tanto que me duele… y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida por no poder expresártelo como lo mereces… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

-Lo estás haciendo…- dijo él con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si…- dijo ella llorando- creo que si…

-Prométeme algo…- dijo él sonriendo mientras perdía sus ojos en los de ella, como descubriéndola otra vez.

-Dime…

-Prométeme que me repetirás que me amas todos los días…- dijo él.

-Prometido…- dijo ella alzando su mano para hacerlo más solemne- pero prométeme que tú me lo dirás a mi todos los días también…

-Prometido…-dijo él y besó sus labios delicadamente.

-Pero no en el trabajo…-dijo ella y ambos sonrieron.

-Te lo diré en el oído…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó. Él la apretó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso brevemente y después la soltó.

-Quieres quedarte en el sillón?- le preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Si tú me necesitas puedo hacerlo… pero la verdad es que prefiero irme… teniéndote tan cerca es muy difícil cumplir mi promesa…

-Pero… Rick… ya hemos dormido juntos algunas veces… yo pensé que…

-No me hagas esto, Kate… me muero por ti… no podría…

-Te prometo que me encerraré en mi cuarto… solo quiero que estés aquí para desayunar juntos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Como hago para decirte que no?- dijo y besó su cabeza con ternura.

-Gracias…- le dijo y volvió a estirarse para besarlo- buenas noches, amor…- agregó y caminó hacia su cuarto, tan lentamente que Rick sintió que se quedaba sin aire mientras la observaba irse…

Rick se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró. Sería una larga noche, aunque solo quedaran algunas horas…

* * *

><p><strong>Es obvio que esto sigue... espero no haberlos decepcionado con las revelaciones... no quería que se hiciera más largo en ese aspecto. Gracias por todos lo comentarios y a todos los que leen.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Llegó el momento! La verdad es que creo que me engolosiné y tardé demasiado para llegar aquí! Pero aquí está, espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Kate se acostó en su cama, sonrió sin sentido, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, su sonrisa si tenía un sentido. Rick estaba ahí, cerca suyo, finalmente.

Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormida. Le costó un poco, y cuando lo consiguió, él estuvo presente en sus sueños…

Rick dio varias vueltas antes de acostarse. Kate le había dejado una manta y él no supo si era la calefacción o su estado después de besar intensamente a Kate, pero no podía soportar el calor. Así que decidió quitarse toda la topa, excepto por los bóxers.

Cuando se acostó, y luego de taparse, trató de descansar. Pensó que no podría hacerlo, tenía demasiadas ideas en su cabeza, pero poco a poco, y pensando en ella, se fue quedando dormido…

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Kate se levantó en puntas de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a Rick silenciosamente que por supuesto, aún dormía. Y si algo había aprendido a amar durante ese último tiempo era verlo dormir.<p>

Kate tenía cierta debilidad por la forma en que él se veía en ese estado. Sus gestos, sus posturas, la forma en que respiraba… y deliberadamente, al abrir los ojos esa mañana había pensado en levantarse solo para observarlo dormir…

Se sentó en el suelo, cerca del sillón, a la altura de donde estaba la cabeza de él y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos, se dedicó a lo que había ido.

Kate sonrió de buena gana cuando Rick se dio vuelta de golpe, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien y al hacerlo, parte de su manta se corrió y ella pudo apreciar que solo llevaba puestos sus bóxers.

Una punzada de excitación la envolvió y Kate se mordió el labio. Ponderó sus posibilidades. Ella no necesitaba aclarar nada más… lo único que necesitaba era decidirse y vivir su historia de amor con él.

Ya se habían sincerado, ya habían aclarado las cosas, incluso él había montado toda una historia alrededor de ella para que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… no era justo hacerlo esperar por algo que no correspondía…

Kate aspiró hondo, dándose fuerzas y se levantó. Se sentó en el hueco que él había dejado al girar y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho. Se inclinó suavemente y besó sus labios.

Él abrió los ojos despacio, sonriendo. Le parecía inimaginable haber despertado de esa forma, era algo con lo que había fantaseado demasiadas veces…

Rick la tomó de la cara y volvió a besarla. Y cuando sus labios se separaron, advirtió una mirada distinta en ella.

Kate lo miró expectante, sabía que si ella no le daba un indicio, él no haría ningún movimiento.

-Rick... quiero que hagamos el amor…- dijo en voz baja. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estás segura?- le dijo, no quería cometer errores.

Kate no dijo nada, solo sonrió y sin dejar de mirarlo, se puso de pie y se quitó la remera, que era lo único que llevaba puesto.

Rick jadeó, acariciándola con su mirada. Quiso decir algo, pero su cerebro se había conectado con otra parte de su cuerpo, no su lengua. Levantó una mano y la deslizó por su abdomen, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel.

Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, él se había incorporado y de repente su boca estaba donde habían estado sus dedos... comenzó a trazar círculos en su abdomen con su lengua y la escuchó jadear. Rick continuó con sus caricias hasta que decidió ponerse de pie.

Ella lo besó húmedamente en la boca y deslizó sus bóxers hacia abajo, liberándolo de la presión de esa prenda.

Rick perdió sus labios en el cuello de Kate, besando cada centímetro mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas su pecho, acariciando, testeando sintiendo y escuchándola reaccionar cada segundo.

Él la hizo girar y apoyó su cuerpo sobre ella. Inconscientemente, ella movió sus caderas hacia atrás, produciendo una exquisita fricción.

Rick se sentó en el sillón y la colocó sobre él, de espaldas. Separó su cabello, que caía por detrás de sus hombros y besó cada milímetro de su columna, haciéndola jadear de placer. Sus manos volvieron a conectarse con su pecho, dándose cuenta del efecto que estaban causando sus caricias.

Kate gimió de placer cuando finalmente lo sintió parte suya. Palabras de amor dichas al oído, jadeos, gemidos, ruegos…

Ambos pensaron que todo terminaría pronto. La excitación era demasiada, solamente comparada con la espera que ambos habían soportado. Pero sin embargo, mientras él seguía diciéndole cosas al oído, la escuchó jadear.

-Necesito besarte…- le dijo y él se detuvo. Kate se levantó, desconectándose y giró, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de él.

-Si…- gimió él cuando ella volvió a descender, tomándolo por completo mientras lo besaba.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Y entonces ella comenzó a moverse contra él, rítmicamente, y él trató de emparejar su ritmo.

-Oh, Rick… por favor, no me dejes nunca…- gritó ella momentos más tarde y se aferró a él, sintiendo los ecos del máximo placer en todo su cuerpo.

-Nunca… te lo juro, amor…- alcanzó a decir él y luego su vista se nubló, con una intensidad increíble, mientras trataba de enfocarse en los ojos de ella, que se estaba reponiendo de la agradable sensación.

Una vez que el momento hubo pasado. Ella colapsó sobre él. Sus cuerpos transpirados, sus pupilas aún dilatadas y él la abrazó con ternura.

Rick se regocijó en ese momento, ese que había imaginado tantas veces y que por fin había logrado concretar.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió. No había lugar en el mundo que la hiciera sentir mas segura que los brazos de él.

Él besó su cabello y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Finalmente, había hecho el amor con la mujer de su vida. Cuál podría ser la máxima expresión de amor entre dos personas si no era esa?

Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriente.

-Buenos días, amor- le dijo con dulzura.

-Muy buenos días, amor… dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente! Espero que les haya gustado! Escucho comentarios!<strong>


	17. Epílogo

**Espero que no sea tan empalagoso... Rick y Kate tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Disfruten...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17**

Kate soltó una carcajada al salir corriendo del baño. Castle había descubierto su parte más sensible a las cosquillas y se estaba aprovechando de eso.

Habían intentado ducharse para afrontar juntos el nuevo día, pero sin embargo, las caricias se habían puesto intensas y la ducha había durado más de lo que planeaban.

Habían compartido la toalla, mientras se besaban alegremente y en ese momento, Castle había encontrado ese lugar que secretamente quería conocer desde hacía tiempo…

Porque si había algo que a él le fascinaba de ella era su risa… esa risa que ella no mostraba demasiado, y menos en el trabajo… esa risa que ahora era solo de él… y que él mismo había aprendido a motivar…

Kate se colocó una bata de toalla mientras intentaba calmarse. No podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara, y no le molestaba, el problema era que se sentía rara.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Y mientras lo hacía, él se acercó por detrás y antes que la tocara, ella sonrió en anticipación.

-Hey! Te escapaste!- jadeó él en su oído y luego besó su cuello.

-Quería preparar algo de comer… me muero de hambre…- dijo ella y él sonrió, deslizando sus dedos y acariciando suavemente la curva de su cintura con ambas manos.

Kate continuó preparando la comida y él la siguió abrazando y besando su cuello un momento más. Pero cuando él movió sus manos hacia adentro de la bata y comenzó a acariciar su piel del abdomen, Kate cerró los ojos un momento, dejó lo que hacía y luego giró en redondo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió y se perdió en su mirada por un momento. Realmente lo amaba, y en ese momento agradeció la posibilidad de poder manifestarlo, tanto física como espiritualmente…

Deslizó su vista hacia abajo y vio que él llevaba la toalla anudada a la cintura.

-Pensé que te vestirías…- dijo ella.

-Para qué?- dijo él con descaro y ella achicó los ojos.

-No lo se… para no andar desnudo…- dijo alzando la ceja.

-No estoy desnudo… me puse la toalla… a no ser…- dijo y la miró seductor- a no ser que quieras que me la saque para ti…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Castle… parece que ahora no puedes parar eh?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo él y besó suavemente sus labios.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo… tenemos que desayunar y después… a trabajar…- dijo Kate mirando el reloj que había en la pared.

-Y… dime una cosa… acaso no te tienta la idea de pedirte el día… y pasarnos todo el tiempo en la cama?- preguntó él con interés.

-En la cama?- repitió ella sonriendo, no lo podía creer.

-Bueno… no tenemos que estar todo el día en la cama… con que nos mantengamos desnudos alcanza…- le dijo él y ella se rió.

-No lo se, Castle… acaso piensas que podrás pasarte todo un día jugando a la casita conmigo?- le dijo ella aún sonriendo.

-Créeme… de lo que menos tengo intención, es de jugar a la casita…- dijo y deslizó su lengua por el oído de Kate, consiguiendo un jadeo por parte de ella.

-Mmmm…- jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos brevemente, él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer- creo que me estás convenciendo.

-Bien…- dijo él y desanudó la bata, deslizando sus manos por dentro, y acariciándola con intención.

-Oh, Rick… - dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada- llamaré a Gates… ya… mismo…- agregó y él sonrió complacido.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón, exhaustos y él sonrió.<p>

-Realmente deberías llamar a Gates… sino sospechará y supongo que quieres hablar con ella cuando sea el momento indicado no?- dijo pensativo.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo ella y se estiró para tomar su celular, que estaba sobre la mesita.

Marcó unos números y esperó a que la atendieran, mientras él dibujaba con su dedo sobre su abdomen

-Rick, por favor déjame… no me puedo concentrar- dijo y él se rio.

Kate escuchó a Gates del otro lado de la línea y tapó con su dedo, los labios de él.

-Sr… soy Beckett… quería… quería pedirle el día libre… necesitaría hacer algunos trámites y pensé que…

-No tiene nada pendiente, detective?

-Nada que Ryan y Esposito no puedan manejar… hablaré con ellos si usted me lo permite…

-No se preocupe, Beckett… yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos… usted dedíquese a lo que tiene que hacer…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación la escuchó hablar.

-Gracias, señor…- dijo Kate.

Cuando Kate desconectó su celular, él la miró sonriente.

-Bien?

-Tenemos todo el día para nosotros…- dijo ella sonriendo seductora.

-Mmm… - dijo él y se colocó sobre ella.

Kate suspiró, se estaba acostumbrando a esa increíble sensación. Y no solo se trataba de satisfacción sexual… ella siempre había temido sentirse incómoda teniendo a un hombre tan cerca y eso, lejos de estar ocurriendo, le estaba demostrando que quizás era el momento adecuado para intentar una relación más importante que las que solía tener…

-Hey!- dijo cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello, buscando ese mágico lugar en donde ella sentía que no le importaba nada más.

-Mmm?- dijo él sin abandonar su tarea.

-Tengo hambre… Rick…- dijo y él la miró a los ojos, de alguna manera enternecido.

-Comamos algo, entonces…-dijo y se levantó de un salto, tomando su mano y arrastrándola a la cocina.

Tomaron el desayuno y luego compartieron distintas cosas… vieron películas, leyeron libros juntos… hablaron… y hasta tomaron un baño de inmersión… y por supuesto… cumplieron su promesa… no se vistieron en todo el día…

Cuando la noche los atrapó otra vez en la cama, acariciándose y descubriéndose nuevamente, Kate lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Rick… - le dijo y él, aunque sabía a qué se refería, se quedó expectante escuchándola- lo intentaste hasta que lograste llegar a mi…

-Fue un placer… en todo momento…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-No lo creo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Escucha… ya no importa cuanto haya costado…cuanto haya sufrido… lo importante es que ya estamos aquí… juntos…

-Si… juntos…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose con él que la observó fascinado.

Rick se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato. Sintió que no se cansaría nunca de tenerla en sus brazos, de mirarla dormir… de amarla… y eso era muy bueno… porque Kate confiaba en que estarían juntos por siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que podría terminarse aquí... aunque quizás, también se podrían agregar algunos capítulos, qué piensan?<strong>


End file.
